


Party Time

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-17
Updated: 2000-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal... for a brief time only.





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"Mr. President, we've told you many times. All you have to do is admit  
that I am the superior athlete and we can all go home." Toby declared between  
breathes as he stood on the makeshift basketball court in front of the white  
house, Josh and Charlie standing behind him trying to breathe and grin at the  
same time. Jed Bartlet leaned against his knees and panted before standing up  
to his full height again and shaking his finger.  
"No, no. You've got three more points to go, Ziegler. We can still whup  
you." He proclaimed. Toby laughed and shook his hands.  
"Sir, you're gonna have a heart attack. You should really go lie down  
before we have to call an ambulance." Toby teased. "Rodney Grant is in  
Nebraska, sir. He can't help you."  
"That's what you think. He got back last night." The President returned.  
"I don't see him." The sweaty communication's director returned.  
"He's running late." Jed admitted.  
"Oh, damn it." Toby cursed. Josh laughed.  
"Everyone got home last night. Kody, Rodney. Who's next, Arafat?" He  
asked playfully as he dribbled the ball.  
"I hear he is vacationing." Jed said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of course you do." Toby muttered.  
"Come on, let's play." Jed insisted.  
"Don't you want to wait for Duke boy? I think I can take him this time."  
Toby said as he stood out of bounds and bounced the ball. Jed glared at him  
and prepared to stand guard. Behind them, a car pulled up and was stopped by  
the secret service. "Maybe that's him now." Toby teased.  
"No, that one's yours." Josh interrupted as KD climbed out of her jeep  
and started walking towards the court. Toby smiled and nearly dropped the  
ball. Jed laughed.  
"That's good. Katy, you can stay." He exclaimed.  
"Oh? Am I a distraction?" She asked as she walked to the edge of the  
court.  
"A welcome one." Toby declared as he tossed the ball to Josh. She smirked  
and walked up to him, placing her arms around his neck.  
"Glad to hear it." She whispered before kissing him passionately. He  
kissed back as the other players watched in awe.  
"That's a dedicated woman, my friends." Jed exclaimed. KD and Toby both  
ignored him.  
"I think Donna is pretty great, sir." Josh said in his girlfriend's  
defense.  
"But do you see her here?" Jed asked. "She's not here, not Zoey and  
certainly not Abbey."  
"That's because they know this is our guy's night." Charlie pointed out.  
"And Kody's disrupting it!" Josh said loudly. KD waved him away and broke  
apart from Toby.  
"Well, at least one person doesn't mind." She retorted before looking  
into Toby's eyes and leaning her forehead against his.  
"Not at all." He affirmed.  
"You guys almost done?" She asked. "It's kind of lonely back home."  
"Three points to go. Come on!" Toby said eagerly as he got his energy  
back. KD laughed, stepped off court and glanced at a limo that pulled off to  
the other side.  
"Joss, tell me Troy Baker isn't stepping out of that car." She said  
loudly. Josh, Toby and Charlie looked over at the approaching basketball star  
and groaned. Jed looked back.  
"Troy Baker is NOT stepping out of that car." He contended.  
"No, because he's already on the court. Hey, Troy." KD called. Troy  
looked at her and grinned.  
"Mr. President, you're getting even worse at this." Toby declared as the  
former NBA forward shook hands with his fiancée.  
"Worse at what?" Jed asked looking at his staff members.  
"Cheating." Toby and Josh chorused in unison.  
"You joining Joss's team, Troy?" KD asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, I'm calling a replacement." Jed called.  
"Well, that's hardly fair. My man is a great athlete but Troy Baker,  
Joss? Come on." KD said, half playfully.  
"Har, har." Toby muttered.  
"Tell you what, I'll join their team." KD said as she walked over to Toby  
to tickle his ear apologetically. He grinned and then paused.  
"You play basketball?" He asked. KD rolled her eyes and looked at the  
president.  
"What do you say?" She called.  
"No way." Jed answered.  
"Wait a minute, why not?" Josh asked. "If she wants to play, she can,  
right?" He asked.  
"Troy's a replacement, not an addition." Jed said.  
"I'll sit out." Charlie volunteered.  
"It's a guy's game." Jed tried.  
"It's also a staff game, and last I checked, Troy Baker isn't on any  
staff of ours." Toby pointed out.  
"Sure, he's... um, on... She can't play." Jed stated.  
"Why not?" Charlie asked.  
"Cause I'd kick his ass." KD replied for him.  
"What?" Josh asked.  
"Troy, tell em how little ole me kicked your big NBA ass." KD taunted.  
"Another time, perhaps." Troy retorted in avoidance. KD chuckled.  
"You beat Troy Baker?" Josh asked with a grin.  
"Twenty years ago." Troy proclaimed.  
"She's not playing." Jed insisted.  
"It's all in the wrist. I learned how to throw baseballs with a twist and  
managed to apply the science to basketball." KD explained. "No blocking in  
the world has stopped me yet."  
"In that case, she can play." Toby conceded.  
"No, she can't." Jed whined.  
"Hey, if the President doesn't want her to play, that means she's got  
to." Charlie chimed in. Everyone laughed and agreed.  
"Fine, she can play... on my team. Troy, go over there." Jed exclaimed.  
"No way I'm gonna go against my baby." KD cooed as she leaned against  
Toby. Troy laughed.  
"I've gotten better over the past few decades." He insisted. "Don't worry  
about it, Jed." He assured the president.  
"Okay then. Let's play." Jed said with a nod. KD nodded to Toby and  
winked as she tossed him the ball. With a laugh, Josh took the ball that Toby  
passed him and the game began again. Toby caught himself glancing at KD as  
she zipped around the President and received a pass from Charlie. She was  
facing down Troy Baker, saying something to him that no one could hear. Troy  
started to laugh and before he knew it, KD bounced the ball between his long  
legs and passed it back to Charlie who shot it straight through the net. Two  
more to go, Toby thought silently. Josh took the ball out and passed it down  
to Toby who barely managed to keep it from Troy Baker in time to pass it to  
KD. She shot it straight up.  
"Whoo! One more!" Josh taunted.  
"KD can't play anymore." The president wheezed. KD laughed and patted him  
on the back.  
"Don't worry, Joss. Just forfeit and we'll all go home. How's that?" She  
teased before catching the ball.  
"Never. Take it out." Jed proclaimed.  
"Suicidal, I swear." Toby pointed out.  
"Absolutely. Always has been. Game point." KD called and tossed the ball  
to Charlie.  
"Troy, watch her!" Jed called as he took off after Charlie. Troy stuck  
his tongue out at the president and then proceeded to guard the wiry KD. Toby  
sometimes thought of her as the rubber woman the way she was so flexible. It  
helped tonight as she dipped back under Troy's arms to catch a pass from Josh  
and started a showdown with Troy as they headed for the hole. Troy seemed  
determined this time. After all, he'd won the NBA playoff for his team a few  
years ago. Why couldn't he beat KD Brody? KD bounced the ball and jumped for  
the shot. Troy moved to block him but KD spun in midair instead of going for  
the shot and passed the ball to a waiting Josh Lyman. Josh passed it overhead  
to Charlie who gave it to Toby who sank it from the free throw line.  
"That's that way it is!" Josh declared as he high-fived Charlie. Jed  
leaned over his knees and tried to breathe.  
"We let you win." He exclaimed.  
"That's right." Troy added. "But KD, you gotta teach me that spin thing  
sometime." He insisted with a laugh.  
"You're not bendable enough, Troy." KD retorted as she tried to catch her  
breath. He laughed and nodded. Toby moved over to her and patted her on the  
back.  
"You okay?" He asked. She smiled and rose to her full height to wrap her  
arms around him. He smiled and slipped his arms around her waist.  
"Absolutely. Just haven't had that much exercise in awhile. Not playing  
basketball anyway." She added in a whisper before kissing him gently. He  
kissed her back and held her a little closer.  
"Get a room." Josh called as he grabbed a towel and looked for his car.  
Charlie handed the deputy chief of staff his keys and shoved him towards the  
beemer. Josh went with a sheepish grin on his face.  
"Good night, Mr. President." Charlie called before heading for his car.  
Jed nodded and then signaled to the secret service that the game was over.  
"Thanks for coming, Troy, even if you were a bit late for the party." The  
President exclaimed with a grin.  
"Of course, Mr. President. I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy exclaimed as he  
headed back for his limo.  
"Yep!" Jed exclaimed.  
"Tomorrow?" KD asked as she leaned against Toby.  
"Troy is giving me some tips. I have to meet with Senator O'Connor  
tomorrow and I figure Troy can help me make the man look like the idiot he  
is." Jed replied as he headed for the limo that was his.  
"You have a limo to drive you 500 yards to the entrance of your house?"  
KD asked playfully.  
"I'm the President. I have whatever I want." Jed retorted as he  
disappeared into the car. KD shook her head and then looked back at Toby.  
"Come on, let's go home." She whispered softly before kissing him and  
walking back to the car.  
"Yes, ma'am." Toby retorted with a grin and followed.

To Be Continued...

 

  


	2. Party Time 2

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"Kody, what are we doing about the Economics pact?" Josh asked as he  
leaned in the door of KD's office.  
"We're gonna trash it." She replied. "It's a piece of shit."  
"Would you really go that far?" Josh teased.  
"Yep." She retorted. Josh grinned and started to leave, but stopped and  
glanced at her again, his brow slightly furrowed.  
"Kody, what's that?" He asked.  
"What's what?" KD replied absentmindedly as she read her report.  
"The golden thing on your left hand." Josh replied. KD looked up at him  
and then smiled.  
"Oh, that." She said slyly.  
"Hot damn!" Josh exclaimed. "Finally, he did it!" He added. KD laughed  
and nodded as Josh moved over to take a closer look.  
"What's the commotion in here?" CJ asked as she moved into the room to  
talk to KD.  
"Toby finally asked. Look at this baby." Josh exclaimed as he pointed to  
KD's hand. CJ grinned.  
"Guys, we were planning on announcing this in some way. I suppose I could  
have worn a glove, but can you guys keep it low-key?" KD pleaded with a soft  
grin.  
"Of course. Let me see her." CJ insisted.  
"What's going on?" Toby asked as he moved in.  
"We've been found out." KD replied from behind Josh and CJ.  
"Oh, boy." Toby groaned.  
"Hey, man, way to go!" Josh exclaimed giddily as he raised his hand for a  
high five. Toby stared at him blankly and then moved to his fiancée. KD  
swatted him playfully and laughed.  
"Give him a break, Josh. He didn't get much sleep last night." She  
exclaimed. Toby turned bright red. Josh just grinned like an idiot.  
"Okay, more than I needed to know and I'm the press secretary for crying  
out loud." CJ muttered. KD laughed and nodded.  
"Sorry. What was it you needed?" She asked.  
"People are going to be asking about Detroit. Are you gonna want to say  
anything or do you just want to tell me what to say to them?" CJ asked. KD  
shrugged, trying to make light of it, but Toby knew better and made a note to  
talk to her later.  
"Tell them I went to Detroit to do my duty and now I'm back. All the  
hostages came out alive but Faraday didn't. No loss to the world." She  
replied coolly.  
"I'm not gonna say 'no loss to the world' but everything else sounds  
about right. 'No loss to the world' makes you sound like a heartless killer,  
Katy." CJ exclaimed.  
"Which I'm not." KD returned sharply. CJ smiled.  
"No, you're not." She assured her. "Bye guys. Congratulations." She added  
and then moved out of the room.  
"So when's the date?" Josh asked as he plopped down on the couch.  
"Josh." Toby said.  
"Yes, Toby?" Josh replied.  
"Get out."  
"Okay, Toby." Josh said before getting up and leaving, closing the door  
after him. Toby pulled KD up into his arms and kissed her gently.  
"Hi." He whispered.  
"Hi." She said back and kissed him again.  
"How ya feeling?" He asked softly.  
"Tired. Stressed, I think." She replied honestly. "I wish I could talk to  
Ross." She added.  
"Who?" Toby asked.  
"Ross Gavin, my former partner. He was there with me when we originally  
arrested Faraday. He was my best friend and a mentor of sorts when I joined  
the Bureau." She explained. "I just wish he could have been there. He stopped  
me last time, but he just wasn't here."  
"Sounds like a good guy." Toby said softly as he stroked her gently with  
his thumb. She smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, he is." She replied. "I know you'll get to meet him, cause he's  
coming to the wedding, whenever it is." She added playfully. He smiled and  
pulled her into a deep kiss.  
"Anybody else know?" He asked after they pulled apart.  
"I didn't tell anyone, but no guarantees they're not gonna go blab it to  
the world. This is the White House after all." She said with a smile. He  
smiled back and nodded.  
"What's the word on economics?" He asked.  
"It's got potential, but it's a piece of crap. We're gonna send it out  
with the trash and write something that makes sense." She retorted.  
"Sounds like you're gonna be busy." Toby said with a sad face. She smiled  
and kissed him gently.  
"Don't worry about that. I'll never be too busy for you." She cooed. He  
smiled and kissed her again. "What do you hear about the hand gun bill?" She  
asked. Toby sighed and looked down. "Toby, what's changed?"  
"He's gonna veto it, Katy. He thought about it and he's not gonna go for  
it. The last time we went on weapons, we went too weak. We need to go  
stronger this time, and what we've got won't cut it." Toby explained. KD  
gulped and nodded, looking at him.  
"I'm gonna talk to him." She said.  
"Katy, this is the right thing." Toby insisted.  
"Whether we do it in one bill or twenty, Toby, we've got to start taking  
steps. We'll rewrite this one too if we have to, but I seriously don't think  
we should give it up." She interrupted. Toby sighed and smiled, stroking her  
cheek with his thumb. He really didn't stand either which way on this  
particular legislation. Neither did anyone else on the staff. But if KD  
thought she could help make a difference, he wished all the luck. Besides, he  
never thought the President could stand to miss an argument, and KD was sure  
to give him one.  
"Okay. Good luck." He whispered as he stroked her hair. She smiled at him  
and reached up to tickle his ear. He smiled, regretting the day he revealed  
to her how sensitive his ears really were, but loving it all the more. She  
nodded and slipped her hands around his neck.  
"Thank you. I'd better go before I don't want to leave." She said  
playfully before moving out of his arms for the hallway. Toby smiled and  
waited before moving to her door.  
"Hey, David." He muttered.  
"Hey, Toby. Congratulations." David muttered absentmindedly as he read  
the newspaper.  
"You can read, David?" Toby joked.  
"Very funny, Toby. Heard KD had to save your team's butt at last night's  
game." David retorted, still not looking up.  
"Hardly." Toby exclaimed. "Heard you lost your car keys yesterday." He  
added before moving off.  
"I plead the fifth!" David called after him. Toby chuckled and  
disappeared.

"Joss, are you insane?" KD snapped as she leaned forward on the couch.  
"It's the only way." She insisted.  
"First of all, I resent that question, and second of all, it is not the  
only way." Jed retorted, trying to keep his temper in control.  
"You gotta put up a fight with this, Joss. This is the kind of thing I  
do. This is what you hired me for." KD insisted.  
"This is not what I hired you for." Jed insisted.  
"No, you hired me to do everything you need me to do, including whatever  
slave work you feel is not good enough for Josh, and tell you that you are an  
absolutely wonderful person that can do no wrong." She replied calmly as she  
leaned back against the couch.  
"Exactly." Jed replied with a grin.  
"Except it's not true." KD finished. Jed groaned.  
"I've said no." He insisted.  
"Joss, you have a country here that's falling apart. As much as you don't  
want to admit it, there are still accidents and failures out there. Kids are  
still walking into their high schools and blowing away their classmates.  
Toddlers are still getting into their dad's rifle trunk and accidentally  
blowing their own heads off. Punks are still walking along the street with a  
.9mm semi-automatic in their pocket just so that they can be assured they're  
going to get home safely!" KD exclaimed enthusiastically as she climbed to  
her feet and started pacing the Oval office. Jed sighed.  
"That has nothing to do with this bill. If anything, this bill is barely  
going to have an affect on anything you've just mentioned." He returned. He  
enjoyed his debates with her, but he knew there were times when both of them  
took the debate too seriously and feelings wound up hurt. This looked like it  
could end up as one of those times.  
"If it has anything to do with it, it has everything to do with it, Joss.  
Think big, start small and move on. We've got more bills on the way, but this  
one has to pave the way." KD replied sternly. Jed sighed and looked at his  
hands. What to say next? He had to choose his words carefully, and as he  
thought, he realized what it was that needed to be said.  
"Kid," He started softly, looking at her. "You're truly too biased for  
this issue, especially after what happened Wednesday." He continued. She  
stared at him blankly, as if in shock.  
"You're damn right I am too biased and so is everyone else in the fucking  
country!" She snapped.  
"Hey, calm down! That's enough!" Jed retorted angrily, amazed by her word  
choice. KD never swore. She had a hatred for the practice that Jed had never  
pretended to understand. Probably had something to do with her mother.  
"I hardly think so. Want me to spell it out for you, Joss?" She snapped.  
"Well, too bad, cause you just asked for it. The day my mother left my house  
because she was tired of taking responsibility for her life and for me,  
that's when I became biased. The day I got the phone call that my father had  
died on the street from a rare mutation of a common disease that no one  
understands, that's when I became biased. The day my uncle died in a nuclear  
testing accident, that's when I became biased. The day I was born, I became  
biased.. The day you offered me a job and said "sign on the dotted line', I  
became biased. We're all biased and that has nothing to do with this shit.  
"The day the damn doctor told me I had a eighty percent chance of  
possessing the same fatal disease my father had, I became biased. The day a  
bullet ripped through my body and nearly took my life, I became biased. The  
moment Toby asked me to marry him, I became biased. You know what? The day  
you were sworn in as president of the united states, you became biased. The  
day you married Abbey, you became biased. The day your first child was born,  
you became biased. The day you met Leo, the day you drove me to the morgue to  
stare at my father's dead body, the day you decided to stand up and make this  
country a better place, we all became biased!" She finished in a flurry and  
kicked his armchair. The chair jumped a few inches, moving across the floor.  
She sat down on the couch and took a breather, taking a deep breath and  
trying to force herself to calm down. Jed paused, taking it all in and  
realizing she was right. Everyone was biased and that's why there was such a  
thing as a difference in opinion. He got up, moved silently across the room  
and then sat down next to her, watching her as he chose her words carefully.  
"Toby finally asked you to marry him, huh?" He said softly. KD chuckled  
weakly and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"That's not what we're talking about here." She murmured.  
"What'd you say to him?" He asked, fairly certain he already knew the  
answer. She chuckled again and glanced at him.  
"Same thing you should be saying to this bill, Joss." She replied. Jed  
nodded slowly.  
"Yes?" He affirmed.  
"Yeah." She confirmed.  
"Who gets to give you away, me or Leo?" He asked playfully. She smirked  
weakly, seeming more tired than she had when she'd walked in. With a shrug  
she leaned back against the couch.  
"Haven't really given it much thought. He just asked yesterday." She  
admitted, flashing the ring. Jed looked it over.  
"Very nice. Toby's got good taste." He said with a smile. "When were you  
guys gonna tell us?"  
"Not for awhile yet. We wanted to find some way to word it, but the ring  
was kind of a dead giveaway. Josh nearly had a heart-attack when he saw it."  
She replied softly. Jed nodded and looked at the seal on his floor. What was  
his responsibility anyway?  
"You feel quite strongly about this bill, don't you?" He asked softly.  
"My, aren't you perceptive? Good, Joss." KD retorted in a tired taunt.  
"What do the others say? Leo, Josh, Toby?" He asked.  
"I talked to them. They serve at the pleasure of the president." She  
replied softly. He smirked.  
"And you?"  
"I serve at the pleasure of the President provided that I trust his  
motives and have his assurance that he's acting for the good of this  
godforsaken country." She replied. "I trust you, Joss, but I get so confused  
sometimes by the things that you do." She added.  
"You know what I say?"  
"It's going to hell in a handcart."  
"I'm glad you're on our side."  
"Me too."  
"You guys set a date yet?"  
"No."  
"I'll vote it your way. Don't make me regret it."  
"I won't. Thank you."  
"Don't let it get around that I'm a pushover." He insisted with a grin as  
he pulled her into a hug.  
"No sirree, Joss." She said with a smile as she returned the gesture.  
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked as he let her go.  
"Dinner with Toby. Finally managed to convince him to go out with other  
human beings. CJ and Danny, Sam and Mal, they're all coming. Josh and Donna  
might too." She exclaimed as they rose to their feet.  
"Nice little group there." Jed said with a soft smirk.  
"Hopefully, we'll survive." KD retorted with a shrug.  
"And if you don't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"You're gonna need a new senior staff." KD returned with a weak smile.  
Jed laughed and waved her away.  
"Get out of here." He ordered.  
"Is that a request, or your way of trying to guess what I want and making  
me do it?" KD asked, peering at him.  
"It's an order. You're making me tired. Go." He retorted with a grin.  
"Get out. I need to relax." She grinned and nodded.  
"Yes, sir, Mr. President." She replied and moved out of the room. Jed  
moved to his desk and plopped down in his chair with a sigh. Yet another  
debate in and out of the way. How many more was he going to have before he  
left this legendary office? A great deal more, he hoped.

To Be Continued...  
Feedback? Comments? Anything? Please? Batman desires it...

~D.C.  
Batman

  


	3. Party Time 3

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"Hey, you." Danny exclaimed as he walked into CJ's office. CJ smiled but  
didn't look up from the release on the Economic pact.  
"Hey, babe." She replied. Danny stopped in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry, my ear had a thing. Could you say that again?" He asked as he  
shut the door behind him. CJ laughed and looked at him, shaking her head. He  
grinned and moved around the desk to sit in front of her. "So what's up?" He  
asked as he fingered her shoulder lightly with his index. She smiled at the  
touch and turned to face him. He smiled at her as she stood up and sat next  
to him on the desk.  
"A lot, I think. We've got such a full legislative agenda lined up and  
there's already talk about preparing for re-election." She muttered. "And  
then there's you." She added with a smile. Danny grinned.  
"Me? What about me?" He asked as he slipped a little closer to her.  
"With you around, I can't concentrate." She confessed. Danny smiled and  
kissed her gently. She kissed him back and chuckled as he wrapped his arms  
around her. "Danny." She murmured through his lips. "I do have to work, you  
know?" She whispered when he finally pulled about a centimeter away from her.  
He nodded reluctantly.  
"I probably do too. I don't know." He said softly as he stroked her hair.  
CJ smiled and traced his jaw with her fingers.  
"Danny." She whispered.  
"Yeah?" He replied eagerly.  
"Get out of here." She teased. He grinned and kissed her again, much  
longer and more intense this time.  
"Yes, ma'am." He said, slightly breathless as they pulled apart. CJ tried  
to breathe and nodded.  
"Good." She murmured and kissed him again. He kissed her back, holding  
her close. CJ pulled away and pushed him gently. "Get out of here before we  
can't stop. I'll see you tonight, okay?" She asked.  
"Okay." He said as he moved away. "What's new in the wing? How's KD?" He  
asked softly as he paused.  
"She's... alive." CJ replied hesitantly. Danny smiled weakly and  
nodded.  
"Good." He replied and left. CJ sighed and retook her seat. She grabbed  
the report and tried to remember where she was. Down the hall, Danny looked  
around and took a step towards KD's office.  
"Hey, David." He said as he came up to the desk. David looked at him and  
smiled.  
"Hey, Danny." The young man replied.  
"How are things with Ginger?" Danny teased. David blushed.  
"Do you know everything, Danny?" He asked.  
"It's my job. Is she busy?" Danny asked as he pointed to the door.  
"Don't you know already?" David teased. Danny laughed. "She's reading. Go  
on in." David added. Danny nodded and moved for the office door. He leaned  
into the office to see her reading the same release that CJ had been  
perusing. She saw him and smiled weakly.  
"Hey, you." She said softly. He smiled and moved all the way in.  
"Hey. How ya feeling?" He asked kindly. She shrugged.  
"Better than I did before." She admitted. Danny nodded. He didn't know  
the details but he wasn't about to ask. "Faraday's dead, Danny." She added.  
Danny sighed and sat down on her couch.  
"Did you..." He trailed off.  
"Yeah." She admitted.  
"This gonna be at the press conference later?" He asked.  
"Probably. Press isn't my department. My job is to take the initiative  
and let other people clean up after me." She replied with a smile. "Those  
people would be CJ and the press department."  
"And Toby." Danny added.  
"No, he likes to help me mess things up." She said with a grin. Danny  
laughed and then noticed the one thing KD did not know how to talk to him  
about. He smiled weakly and nodded.  
"It's about time." He said softly, pointing to the ring. KD looked at her  
hand, gulped and nodded. There was such a past between them that she didn't  
know what to say. When she'd broken it off with Danny so many years ago,  
she'd never fallen in love again. Now with Toby, she felt like she'd been  
swept away from the beginning and whenever she saw Danny, she felt bad about  
it. She didn't know why, but she did.  
"Danny, I -" She started softly.  
"I've seen it coming for a long time, Katy. I'm glad you're happy, and  
you know what? I am too. So we're gonna be fine." Danny interrupted her,  
knowing what was going through her head. Even after all this time, he knew  
what was going through her head when she spoke like that.  
"I'm sorry, Danny." She said, looking at him. He looked back and knew  
what she was talking about.  
"You don't have to be. It was for the best." He replied softly. "Perhaps  
it was a sign or something, what happened."  
"I refuse to believe God would do something like that just to tell us we  
didn't belong." KD insisted softly. Danny nodded.  
"You're right. But we're fine now, and we're friends." He replied.  
"Now you just have to get off your dumb ass and ask CJ the big question."  
KD joked. Danny smiled and nodded. What he could never admit to her was that  
he had a similar problem to what she had. Since she'd left so long ago, he  
had never had a chance to find love again. Now with CJ, he was flirtatious  
and he was happy, but he didn't know if he could stand to ask the big  
question again for fear that what happened last time would happen again.  
"Yeah, I guess I do." He said softly. KD watched him silently, guessing  
what was going through his head.  
"We'll have to do a double-wedding." She suggested. "Like you said."  
"Like I said?" Danny asked in shock. When he had said that, she was  
unconscious on the hospital bed, struggling against the wounds that a piece  
of lead had done by ripping through her body.  
"Yeah. I may not have been conscious, but I heard you, Danny. Something  
about getting shot, it doesn't affect your hearing." She replied softly. "I  
had weird dreams too. I dreamt I talked to Joss in the Oval office, spinning  
in his damn chair." She remembered fondly.  
"Just don't do it again." Danny warned.  
"What, get shot? I've done a pretty good job lately. If you'll remember,  
bullets were flying two days ago and I came out just fine." She reminded him  
with a weak smirk. He nodded and rubbed his hands together.  
"So what are you up to today?" He asked, breaking a new silence.  
"I got a meeting with the Senator from Minnesota. Then I've got another  
meeting." She said with a grin. "Lots of meetings in this job. I'm meeting a  
bunch of people who think the Med research is a waste of time." She growled.  
"Idiots." She added softly.  
"So I should be reporting on a mass murder later on?" Danny teased with a  
grin. KD laughed and nodded.  
"Absolutely. Know any good lawyers?" She said, still chuckling.  
"I hear Josh ain't bad." Danny said playfully.  
"Oh, God, no!" KD retorted with laughter. "I'd get the death penalty.  
Besides, he's a civil lawyer."  
"And a civil person?" He returned. KD shrugged.  
"Depends. I gotta see what he does with my Donna first." She returned.  
"They finally got it together?" Danny asked. KD laughed.  
"Where have you been the past four months?" She asked playfully.

"Donna, where's the press release from Mathis on the Economic pact?" Josh  
asked, stopping himself before adding 'self-righteous prick' to the  
statement. Donna grabbed the packet and headed for Josh's office. As soon as  
she passed the doorframe, he shut the door and took her in his arms, pulling  
her lips to his. She kissed him back, dropping the file on his desk and  
wrapping her arms around him. He pressed her down against his couch, his  
hands roaming over her body as he kissed her harder. She giggled through the  
kiss and pulled her lips away. Not the least bit dejected, he moved his lips  
to her neck while she murmured softly.  
"Josh, the workday isn't over yet." She reminded him softly.  
"I can't wait that long." He returned before kissing her ear. She laughed  
and pushed him off.  
"Sure you can." She teased as she got to her feet. Josh gave her a pair  
of puppy dog eyes and stood with her. She giggled and kissed him gently, her  
arms going back around him. He slipped his arms around her waist and just  
stood there with her.  
"I love you, Donatella Moss." He whispered. She smiled and leaned her  
forehead against his.  
"I love you too, Joshua Lyman." She murmured.  
"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked softly. She smiled  
and nodded.  
"If you can wait that long." She teased. He nodded and kissed her again.  
"I'll do my best." He assured her.  
"Good. Now get to work." She insisted before moving out of the office.  
Josh just grinned and went back to his desk. As he started to read, his phone  
rang. He leaned forward and grabbed the handle.  
"Josh Lyman. Oh, hi... Yes, I heard. Yes." He said slowly as the  
person on the other line continued. He laughed suddenly. "That would be  
great. Yeah, I'm in. Okay, great. Let me know what I can do. Okay. Bye Mrs.  
Bartlet." He said finally before hanging up.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" KD asked as she plopped down on Leo's couch. He  
glanced at her and smiled.  
"Too much." He declared. "Heard Toby asked you the big question." He  
added. She smiled and nodded.  
"News travels fast in the West Wing." She replied.  
"Absolutely." Leo said with a nod as he glanced down at his many, many  
papers. "Listen, I gotta talk to you about a couple things." He said softly.  
"First the economic pact."  
"Yeah?"  
"We're dropping it."  
"Yep. I know."  
"Okay. What's next then?"  
"We're gonna write something that makes sense. We'll do better next  
time." She replied.  
"No one we care about was going to vote for it." Leo added. "You're  
talking to John Lewis later today, right?"  
"Yes, sir, I am." She replied.  
"Good. He's one of the Big Four that won't listen to anybody but you."  
"Good thing I'm on your side."  
"Of course." Leo retorted with a smirk.  
"Anything else?" She asked with a grin. Leo sighed and looked at her, a  
little more serious.  
"Yeah, you gonna tell anyone this year?" Leo asked.  
"Didn't last year, won't this year."  
"I suppose Toby is lucky enough that you told him."  
"Thought at least he should know."  
"The others might start to suspect, you know. It's kind of unusual if  
someone doesn't -" He started.  
"It's no big deal, Leo." She interrupted.  
"You've been here nearly a year. The guys are gonna want to know when you  
become a year older. If one day you're 36, as opposed to being 35, they're  
gonna want to know where that came from." Leo pointed out.  
"Leo, promise me."  
"I didn't tell them last year, I won't this one." He said grudgingly.  
"Good." KD replied. There was a long silence as they sat there.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I'm tired of everyone asking me that. I am or I'm not, but there's  
nothing anyone can do about it. I'm fine, Dad." She assured him.  
"What about the wedding? You okay about that?" Leo asked.  
"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to, Dad. I talked to Danny  
today too, and everything's fine." She replied.  
"What about the ceremony? Which way are you guys gonna go?"  
"Leo, I converted four months ago."  
"What??"  
"I converted. I was never a very good Catholic and if it makes Toby  
happy, I'll do it. I've been going to temple with him for quite awhile now,  
and Rabbi Glassman is a great guy." She added with a smirk.  
"How come you didn't tell us?" Leo asked in amazement.  
"It never came up." KD returned as she stood and headed for the door.  
"I'll call you when I get back from Lewis." Leo watched her go and then  
stared at his desk.  
"Wonder how Jed's gonna feel about this one." He muttered.

"Okay, I got it, babe. Bye, I love you." Jed exclaimed before hanging up.  
As he did so he looked up and saw Leo coming through the door. "Hey, Leo.  
That was Abbey. She just called to... Leo?" Jed paused in concern for the  
look on his best friend's face.  
"Sorry. I was just thinking. What's going on?" Leo asked.  
"Leo, you look like you were hit by a mack truck or something." Jed  
commented.  
"I just got off the phone. I was talking to Jenny. She, uh, told me that  
she was moving back to New Hampshire and that even though we gave it a shot,  
she can't do it." Leo murmured.  
"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry. I thought you guys had it all back together?" Jed  
asked disappointedly. Leo nodded and sighed.  
"I thought so too, but I think she was just lonely. I think she just  
wanted to be with someone, if anyone." He admitted.  
"That's not right, Leo." Jed said softly.  
"It's okay, Mr. President. It doesn't hurt as much as I would think it  
would." Leo assured him, a weak smile on his face. "I'm almost glad it's  
happened. One less thing to worry about."  
"That's a good way to see it. You gonna be okay?" Jed asked carefully.  
"Yeah, I am. I really am, Jed." Leo said softly. Jed nodded.  
"Okay. Abbey's gone on a planning rampage." The President started as he  
walked back to his desk.  
"I'll bet." Leo said with a chuckle. "She take to the converting okay?"  
"Converting?" Jed asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"KD's conversion to Judaism." Leo clarified. Jed collapsed into his chair.  
"Should have seen that one coming." He muttered.  
"She never went to church anyway. She's going to temple now though." Leo  
pointed out.  
"Oh, great. So I can't get her to go, but Toby can. Shows you where I  
stand." Jed retorted.  
"She doesn't really believe in religion, Jed. She believes in the act of  
being with the ones you love, but not religion. So of course she's gonna do  
what she can to be with Toby, and we're gonna stand by her for it." Leo  
replied. Jed smiled at his friend and nodded.  
"I never said we'd do otherwise." He replied. "Where is she now?"  
"On her way to meet with John Lewis." Leo exclaimed. Jed grimaced.  
"Great." He said before hearing his phone ring. He grabbed the handle and  
pulled it to his ear. "Bartlet. Yes. Who? Gavin? No, I don't... Oh. Okay.  
Thank you, Mr. Erickson. Okay. Yes. Good-bye." He said softly before hanging  
up. Leo watched him carefully, an eyebrow raised.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Ross Gavin was killed in a car crash." Jed stated softly.  
"Who?" Leo asked, slightly confused.  
"Katy's mentor from the Bureau." Jed replied, looking at his friend. His  
sadness was reflected as the realization hit them both.

To Be Continued... .  
Feedback? Comments?? Pleaseeee?? I'm dying here, and I'm Batman!! I can't  
die!!

~D.C.  
Batman

  


	4. Party Time 4

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"You're not making any sense." John Lewis declared as he strolled down  
the cement path. KD chuckled and refrained from issuing a bitter retorted and  
instead glanced around the park.  
"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black." She exclaimed.  
"The Economic Pact has a provided interest rating of 12%, Brody. Twelve  
percent." Lewis said eagerly, determined to win the conversation.  
"I've read the briefing, John." KD returned with a smirk.  
"Then why are we-" He started.  
"The briefing is wrong." She interrupted. Lewis glanced at her in shock  
and chuckled.  
"Are you daring to say that a qualified team of nearly twenty-five  
economic scientists are wrong?" He said, almost teasing.  
"It's not a dare; it's a fact. The Economic pact is a waste of time." KD  
retorted, not the least bit daunted.  
"Oh, is it? Based on what proof?" Lewis demanded.  
"Listen to me. This piece of crap is based on stock market revenues over  
the past four years and is expecting to provide stability of the process of  
the nest twenty. The info this pact is based on is ill-founded and doesn't  
take into account the Nasdaq crashes. It's a piece of crap." KD replied  
carefully as they stopped to look at each other. Lewis listened carefully and  
then shrugged.  
"None of that has been proven, and the Nasdaq crashes were  
unpredictable." He exclaimed.  
"Exactly why they should have been included." KD retorted  
enthusiastically.  
"What are you doing here? You're not an economist. You're not even a  
politician." Lewis came back, changing the subject slightly. KD laughed and  
looked around before glancing at him.  
"Oh, I'm a politician. It's unfortunate, but I definitely qualify as a  
politician." She proclaimed with a grin.  
"How so?" Lewis dared as they started walking again, no real destination.  
"I'm standing here arguing with you for one thing." She retorted.  
"Technically we're walking." He pointed out.  
"Oops." She retorted dryly.  
"Doesn't look good for you."  
"Shut up."  
"The Pact will work."  
"No, it won't."  
"Look, just because you don't like-"  
"This pact isn't about the surplus this year. It isn't about trade. This  
Pact isn't even about the damn economy. This is about the politicians who  
want to make their voters into believing that the economy needs a major  
overhaul. It is about the politicians who want to delude their voters into  
thinking that there are doing their job as elected officials and trying to  
make this country a better place, when, in fact, they are doing nothing more  
than passing some piece of bullshit legislature that has no possible purpose  
but to destroy what economic stability we have." KD interrupted heatedly.  
"Don't get personal now." Lewis warned.  
"Everything is personal, John. Or at least it should be." KD retorted.  
"No offense, KD, but you've been on the big-time political scene for  
what, nine months now? You hardly know anything about the big-time political  
arena." Lewis insisted. KD repressed the urge to hit him.  
"Offense taken, John. Don't even start questioning my experience. I grew  
up on politics, and I know more than you do about this pact." She retorted,  
controlling her anger.  
"You're only 35, KD. Don't patronize me."  
"I won't be 35 for long, and I'm not patronizing you. I'm telling you the  
truth. Besides, I have my degrees."  
"In medicine."  
"And one in Political science." KD interrupted. "I was raided by Jed  
Bartlet, Leo McGarry and their families. At the dinner table, economics was a  
measly starting topic. Bartlet was an Econ professor before he was any  
politician."  
"You're not his daughter." Lewis said, slightly confused.  
"Good, John." She retorted dryly.  
"But then what were you doing being raised by them?" He asked.  
"It's none of your business, John." She replied. "But if you must know,  
but my mother was an airhead and my father was legally insane. Dad left home  
when I was nine, died four years later. Mom left when I was fifteen and I  
spent a year and a half in the Bartlett's and McGarry's basements,  
alternatively, until I was emancipated at age seventeen and started college,  
but all that has nothing to do with this conversation." She added.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Lewis said softly. KD  
smiled at him weakly and nodded.  
"Thank you, but it still has nothing to do with our conversation." She  
replied with a smirk. He chuckled.  
"They told me you were stubborn, but goddamn!" He said playfully.  
"Listen, John. These people put you into office for a reason. They trust  
you. They like you." KD started.  
"You don't have to remind me. I won with 58% of the vote. That's more  
than what got your Jed Bartlet into the Oval office." Lewis interrupted.  
"I remember." KD assured him. "I think I was in Toronto that day." She  
murmured. Lewis looked at her, a shocked grin on his face.  
"You were in Toronto on voting day?" He asked.  
"No big deal. I sent in a mail vote." She replied with a grin. "Don't  
tell anyone." She added.  
"The pact works." Lewis tried again.  
"No, it doesn't." KD replied in an almost sing-song tone.  
"I've yet to hear you prove it. I've got nine out of eleven of my stuff  
workers who assure me this pact works. The other two aren't available to give  
me their opinions. If the pact passes, the continuance of the budget surplus  
is all but guaranteed. Unemployment gets funding for a new solution, and the  
whole tax situation goes to the boards." Lewis said, taking his turn for a  
speech. KD listened to him carefully and faced him.  
"Except that your staff is full of yes men, I know because I've talked to  
them. The budget surplus depends on the twisting variables from year to year,  
which are unpredictable. Unemployment is at an all-time low and whatever tax  
situation that exists, and most believe one doesn't, deserves to stay on the  
table in order to be addressed." She replied quickly.  
"Now hold on a minute-" Lewis started.  
"You hold on." KD was on a roll. "When you were elected as Senator of  
Minnesota, nearly half the country cried for a recount. Now 1/50 of this  
country looks to you for a sort of leadership that the Economic Pact is going  
to deny them. With the stock market incredibly unstable and unemployment down  
to 3%, the Economic Pact has no positive aspects to it in today's finance.  
You were elected by a group of people who believed, and still believe, that  
you would do your best to make this country a better one. You've got in your  
hands an expensive packet of papers that basically say 'the country sucks so  
lets take our money and flush it" except that our country doesn't suck; At  
least it doesn't enough to spend $7 billion on nothing at all. Don't flush  
the money, flush the pact. In the meantime, lead your state and help us make  
this administration an effective one; help us make this country as great as  
it deserves to be and then some." She finished in an almost flurry. A silence  
filled the air between them as they stood in the wind, facing each other.  
John paused and looked around, absorbing her words into this brain.  
"You know, Bartlet might not have room for me in his league of  
co-conspirators." He said softly with a smirk. KD smiled weakly. "And he  
doesn't exactly have a reputation for bold moves."  
"Have you been watching your '60 minutes'? History changes. So has he.  
He's changing right now. You really can watch on prime time TV. We have room  
for the good guys. In the end, you get to decide where you stand, and it's  
based on that that we decided where to put you." She replied. John nodded and  
looked about the park then back at her with a smirk.  
"Do you even have a personal life?" He asked playfully. KD laughed and  
nodded, grinning a little.  
"Yes." She assured him.  
"I don't believe you." He retorted.  
"You really need everything proven for you, don't you?" She said with a  
playful nudge. "You want proof? I'm getting married." She said flashing the  
ring to him. He raised an eyebrow in mock impression.  
"Really?" He asked. KD laughed again.  
"Yes, really." She assured him.  
"Am I invited?"  
"Depends."

"The President should be done with his address by four-thirty. Carl." CJ  
called as reporters jumped out of their seats with questions.  
"Does the White House have a statement regarding the resolution applied  
to the Detroit Warehouse incident with Terrence Faraday?" The  
African-American reporter asked.  
"The only thing that we officially have to say is to extend our  
sympathies to Faraday's family and to the people he took hostage. We hope  
their trauma is not too great and that they are able to find a way to move  
on. Mr. Faraday's death was a result of the situation presented. Other than  
that, there is nothing to say. Janice." CJ called.  
"Is it true that Ross Gavin was killed in a car accident approximately  
two hours ago?" The woman's voice called out. Toby looked up at his  
television immediately and stared at it, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, Mr. Gavin was on his way to work from his lunch when a car cut him  
off the intersection and crashed into him, spinning the two vehicles across  
the road and crashing into a telephone pole. Mr. Gavin was declared DOA." CJ  
replied softly. "More information on Mr. Gavin, he was a 46 year old single  
man who has worked for the FBI for the past twenty-two years. Danny."  
"Is this the same Ross Gavin who mentored KD Brody?" Danny asked.  
"Yes, he would be the same." CJ said sadly. "Last question. Jack."  
"Does Brody have a comment on either the Faraday resolution or Gavin's  
death?" Jack asked casually.  
"Dr. Brody said that she did her duty as a citizen of this country and a  
former FBI agent. She did what she had to do and the White House stands by  
her. As for Gavin's death, I have not discussed it with her. It is a  
sensitive issue, naturally. That's it, everyone. See you at four. Have a good  
day." CJ finished and walked off to her office. She pushed open the door and  
found KD sitting on her desk, playing with Gail.  
"Hey, CJ." She said happily as she saw CJ in the door. She frowned when  
she saw the look on her face. "What's wrong? Did you not want me to touch  
your fish?" She joked weakly.  
"I'm sorry. I just kind of... phased out there for a second. Did you  
need something?" CJ asked meekly.  
"Yeah, I just came to ask you if you needed-Oh, hi, Danny." KD stopped  
mid-sentence. Danny smiled weakly at her. "Why is everyone looking at me like  
my dog died or something? What's going on?"  
"You don't know?" Danny asked in surprise.  
"Danny." Toby's soft voice exclaimed. CJ and Danny stood aside as Toby  
moved into the room.  
"We're gonna go... talk." CJ exclaimed before pushing Danny down the  
hall and closing the door. By now, KD had grown a look as grave as the one on  
Toby's face.  
"What is going on, Toby?" She pleaded softly. "Tell me."  
"Sweetie, Ross Gavin died." Toby said softly. KD frowned and looked at  
him with eyes that didn't want to believe, eyes that couldn't believe.  
"No." She said simply. "No, Toby. That's not right. He's . . .He's in  
Philly. He's taking care of... But he's coming..." She said hesitantly,  
her mind and heart racing as she struggled for words. Toby took a hold of her  
arms and looked her in the eye as tears rushed up and out of her body. He  
pulled her into a hug as she let go into his shoulder, sobbing  
uncontrollably. "It can't be..." She whispered slowly.

To Be Continued...  
Feedback? Comments? Pwease? Pwease? Don't make Batman beg.

~D.C.  
Batman

 


	5. Party Time 5

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

There was a darkness that hung over the West Wing after KD and Toby went  
home. People died every day, but this was different. Two days ago, KD had to  
face an old enemy, and she'd killed him. Her past had come back to haunt her  
and now it was doing it again. Leo walked down the hallway, not really  
knowing what time it was. He had a lot to think about, and he didn't really  
care that the day was over. Toby had taken KD home to rest, but Leo had seen  
the look in her eyes and he remembered the stories that she used to tell  
about Ross Gavin. Why was it the heroes that died so brutally?  
Turning down the hall, Leo saw the painting of George Washington hanging  
on the wall at the end. He approached the painting and stared at it  
carefully, musing over everything that had happened that day. He stared at  
George's eyes and tried to think of a reason why the former president could  
be smirking so. He shook his head.  
"You tell me something," He started, talking softly to the  
two-dimensional image of a dead man. "How is it possible that you could help  
create a revolution, lead a country into independence, raise a family and  
still be the sane man you were when you died? For crying out loud, all you  
did was chop down a cherry tree and everyone knows who you are." Leo added in  
a sharp whisper. "How did you do it, when I can't keep my marriage together,  
my daughter is a nut, the kid that I've been trying to help make a better  
life just keeps getting racked with trauma and I'm not even the goddamn  
president; I'm the chief of staff and I can't hold my own life together. God  
knows what would happen if we went to war." He added in a soft grump.  
With a sigh, Leo starting moving again, drifting through the hallways  
with no real purpose except to think over all the things that were happening  
in his life. He'd moved back into the apartment already, taking some time off  
to do so that he could get out of Jenny's way before she got home. So all he  
had to do was climb into the car and drive back to the apartment. He'd kept  
it this whole time, just in case things didn't work out. And now that things  
hadn't, he didn't know what to do with himself. He was happy. He was single  
and he was happy. He'd spent his life thinking he'd die married to Jenny, but  
now he knew that things wouldn't be that way and he wasn't as sad as he  
thought he should be.

"So we still gonna do this?" Abbey asked softly. Joss shrugged, deep in  
thought and confusion.  
"They're going to Philadelphia for the funeral over the weekend. I don't  
know what kind of mood she's going to be in." He replied honestly. Abbey  
sighed and nodded.  
"God, Jed, why do things like this happen? Just when something so joyful  
happens, a tragedy strikes and we're back where we started." Abbey said  
softly as she moved to snuggle into her husband's side. They were sitting on  
the couch in their room, just trying to stay sane.  
"I don't know. All I can say is that the Lord works in mysterious ways,  
but I hate it when people say that. All it means is that we don't know." Jed  
replied as he moved an arm around her shoulders. "I get so torn sometimes. I  
can't stop doing my job long enough to be there for her, and I want to. It  
makes it so hard to work, trying to be a human being and the President at the  
same time."  
"I know, sweetie. I'm sure she knows too. We all do. The weight of the  
world sometimes has to rest on your shoulders." She replied softly looking up  
into his eyes. "I just wish we could stop things like this from happening."  
She admitted. Jed nodded and kissed her forehead.  
"We're trying to make the world a better place. KD told me today that we  
have to think big and start small. I wonder how small we have to start, if we  
have to start with the drunk drivers." He muttered.  
"Was the driver drunk?" Abbey asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm not sure. I haven't read the report, actually, but I thought I heard  
someone say as such." Jed admitted.  
"Oh." She replied softly. "We have to go to sleep. We have the Arizona  
conference tomorrow." She added and got to her feet before heading for the  
bed. Jed nodded, but didn't move. Abbey looked back at him and then just went  
to bed. Jed followed a few minutes later, but he had to stop and think about  
how imperfect the world really was. As he rested his head into the pillow,  
the thought occurred to him that he wasn't as powerful as he had always  
thought he was. But he couldn't save everyone. It was a thought that  
disturbed him.

KD stared at the wall. It was something on three o'clock in the morning,  
but she wasn't sure. Staring at the wall was all that was on her mind. No,  
not really. She thought of the last time she'd talked to Ross, the last time  
she'd seen him. She didn't want to dwell on thoughts like that, but she  
couldn't help it. Thinking of death did so much to her. She didn't understand  
it. Actually, she did but she didn't want to. Death was such a scary thing,  
something she'd faced herself many times, but she wasn't ready for it when  
someone else she knew died. What was she going to say at his funeral?  
"Katy?" A soft voice exclaimed tiredly. She turned and saw Toby stumble  
through the doorframe. There were no lights on, so it was hard for him to  
see, but he found his way to her on the couch and sat next to her. She leaned  
into him, sighing a little as he slipped his arms around her.  
"Why, Toby?" She asked softly. Toby brushed her hair out of her eyes and  
kissed her forehead gently.  
"I don't know, sweetie." He admitted. She rested her head in his lap and  
stared up at him. She felt so numb.  
"I wish you had met him." She said softly. He smiled weakly and stroked  
her face with his fingers. She smiled back, feeling better with his touch.  
"I wish I had too." Toby replied. "Tell me about him, maybe?" He asked.  
She sat up again and cuddled against his side.  
"He liked to laugh. You remind me of him sometimes. He was taller  
though." She said, slightly teasing. Toby smiled and held her closer,  
listening quietly. "He had dark brown hair that was turning gray. He never  
liked to hurt people. He always believed in brains before brawn, thinking and  
negotiating before resorting to violence. He tried to teach me that, but I  
was a bit of a brat, almost bloodthirsty, I guess. I did learn eventually,  
though." She added. "He taught me a lot about how to be myself. I was always  
so afraid that I wasn't a good enough person, or that I had wasted my life,  
and he'd be there to listen to me. He would always tell me that the kind of  
person we are is related to how we're received by others. How people treat us  
reflects how they think of us. I remember telling him that it sounded like he  
was saying that the measure of our lives is how many people show up to our  
funeral." She said softly, her eyes brimming a little. Toby kissed her  
forehead gently.  
"And by the quality of the people there. You're gonna be there, sweetie,  
and he's gonna be watching you, from wherever he is. He is watching right  
now, and he knows you love him." He assured her softly.  
"I was never so sure about the afterlife. All I know is that I wanted  
there to be an afterlife, but I never knew what it would be. If he is  
watching me, I hope he knows that everything I've ever done of value, I did  
it for him, to make him proud of me. He was like a big brother, Tobe." She  
replied, snuggling closer to him and trying not to cry. Toby held her as  
close as he came, resting his arms around her. They sat together in the still  
of the night.  
"He still is." Toby said softly.  
"Yeah." KD replied with a weak smile, looking up at her fiancé. "What  
time does our plane take off?" She asked softly. Toby glanced at his watch.  
"I was gonna wake you up at six, but that's about two and a half hours  
away. Plane takes off at seven thirty." He replied. KD nodded and rested her  
head on his chest. "You wanna go back to sleep, or watch a movie or  
something?" He asked softly with a small yawn. KD looked at him with a weak  
smile and nudged his nose. He smiled back.  
"You're a tired bug." She teased. "Let's go to bed." He nodded and helped  
her to her feet. The two trudged down the hall to their bed and slowly fell  
back to sleep. But the sleep was haunted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
// "Beautiful day." The soft voice exclaimed. KD looked around and tried to  
see what her surroundings were. Her first thought was confusion, and then  
fear, but finally her heart set at rest as she saw the tall man approaching  
her. Ross smiled and glanced around the misty plane.  
"How can you tell?" She asked softly. He laughed and shrugged.  
"It's all in how you perceive it." He assured her. KD nodded and looked  
around as the sight she saw before her began to change. Colors emerged and  
things began to take shape. As she turned in her stance, she watched the  
formation of a green hill, trees in the distance, a sun shining brightly and  
an ocean in the distance, complete with crashing waves.  
"Indeed." She whispered and then looked at him.  
"What changed, Katy?" Ross asked as he arrived by her side. KD looked out  
at the ocean and shook her head.  
"I wish I knew. I never could understand." She replied.  
"Oh, but you could. You just never let yourself understand." He retorted.  
She turned and looked him in the eye, a little surprised.  
"Never let myself?" She repeated.  
"There are many mysteries to the universe. You want answers, but what you  
fail to realize is that you avoid the right questions." He replied, staring  
off into the distance.  
"Always there to teach a lesson, Ross, and I don't understand what the  
hell you're trying to say. Hell, you're dead, so I don't even know how you  
can be standing here trying to tell me how to live my life." Katy retorted  
before following his gaze. "All I can do is remember the good times with you,  
and yet here you are, trying to tell me something."  
"I'm trying to tell you that there are rough seas ahead." Ross exclaimed.  
"There aren't rough seas now?" She retorted.  
"Katy, one thing I know about you is that you always had to be nailed  
down. I teased you about, brought a hammer to work, but the fact remains that  
you could never let yourself be happy." Ross said softly as he looked at her.  
She blinked and looked at him.  
"Ross, what are you saying?"  
"Don't give up so easily. You deserve what you get, kid." \\\  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KD woke up quickly and looked around. She felt the tears dripping down  
her face as she glanced at the clock. Ten to six. She looked to her other  
side and saw Toby sleeping on the pillow. He was on his side, his face half  
buried into the pillow as he slept soundly. The dream disturbed her, but only  
because she wanted it to be real. She didn't want to believe that Ross could  
be dead, that he wouldn't be counseling her anymore. With a soft sigh, she  
leaned back down into the bed and watched Toby carefully. Her eyes glided  
over his face and she began to realize how much she truly loved him. She  
smiled weakly as his eyes opened and met hers.  
"Good morning." She whispered. He smiled back as he slipped his arms  
around her and pulled her closer.  
"Hi there." He said softly. "You okay?"  
"I've been better." She admitted as she nudged his nose with her own. He  
nudged her back and kissed her gently.  
"You ready to get up?" He asked. She nodded and pulled herself up. He  
moved with her as they both started their Saturday, their minds clouded with  
the thoughts of what they had to do. It was going to be a dark weekend, they  
knew. Toby's main worry was how KD was going to get through it. KD's main  
worry was to decipher what Ross had been trying to tell her. Was she truly  
afraid to let herself be happy?

"Leo?" CJ asked as she leaned into the chief of staff's office. Leo  
looked up and nodded, waving the press secretary in. He was on the phone for  
the moment but he had the strongest feeling he was not going to be for long.  
CJ knew it too, smiling weakly as she sat down in one of his chairs.  
"Senator, I highly sympathize, but I've been trying to tell you that  
we've been working on this thing for four months. You could have voiced your  
concerns a lot earlier than this." Leo exclaimed. "Senator, I have to go.  
Bye." He added quickly, hanging up the phone. "CJ, thank you. I needed an  
excuse. What can I do for you?" He asked as he sat down.  
"I wanted to talk to you about you." CJ replied honestly. "When the press  
asks me to comment on the fact that the White House Chief of Staff is facing  
a divorce with his wife after everyone assumed there was a reconciliation. I  
also wanted to know how you're feeling, off the record."  
"You heard about that already, huh?" Leo asked softly. "You can tell the  
press that the White House Chief of Staff and his wife made a mutual decision  
that it was time for the two of us to move on to other things. I can't do to  
Jenny what I did to her before, and she wants to try and see what else is out  
there, CJ, and I won't stop her. I feel fine, strangely fine." He assured  
her. CJ smiled and nodded, looking at her agenda then back up at him.  
"Have you heard from KD or Toby yet?" CJ exclaimed. "The lucky kids who  
don't have to work today?"  
"I never said you had to be here, CJ." Leo replied playfully. "It's  
Saturday. You can go home whenever you want. Go... have lunch with Danny  
or something." He added. CJ blushed a little.  
"If you insist, Leo." She replied playfully and left the room. Leo  
watched her go with a soft smile. She was a good friend, and he was glad he  
knew her. He was glad she worked on the staff, but he was more glad that she  
was his friend. It made him feel good that she cared.

David rustled through the papers in his lower drawer, muttering softly.  
It was a Saturday, and he was at work. The scary part was that he was there  
because he wanted to be. He knew the damn note somewhere. A soft ahem brought  
his gaze back up as he looked at Ginger.  
"Hey, what are you doing here? It's Saturday." He exclaimed as he rose to  
his feet. She laughed and nodded.  
"I could say the same to you." She replied.  
"I came to find this thing that KD wrote for me. The First Lady asked for  
it. Also, KD's gonna be back on Monday and I want some stuff to be ready for  
her." He added as he looked around, tapping his fingers on the desk. Ginger  
nodded and sat down on the edge of his desk.  
"When you're done, you wanna go get some lunch?" She asked. He smiled and  
nodded, reaching up to brush the hair out of her eyes.  
"Sounds great. Just let me-" He started when shouting down the hall  
brought his attention away from her. "That voice." He murmured and headed for  
the hall.  
"I'm telling you, I have a right to be here." Nathaniel Beckwith snapped  
to the young secret service agent. David stood in the hallway, staring down  
its length, through the moving people, to reach his father's eyes. "See?  
That's my son, right there."  
"David." Ginger whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. David looked  
at her and then back at the man. One of the agents moved down the hallway to  
stop in front of them.  
"Do you know that man, Mr. Beckwith?" the agent asked. David wanted to  
scream no and storm back to his desk. He wanted to pretend like this wasn't  
happening, but he didn't know how.  
"Yeah, he's my father." He replied softly. Ginger's face hardened as she  
squeezed David's shoulder. The agent turned and nodded, releasing the barrier  
that held Nathan back.  
"David. Thank God you came along just then." The older man exclaimed as  
he walked down the hall to meet his son.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" David hissed. Nathan's face darkened.  
"Don't talk to your father like that, David." He said sharply before  
glancing at Ginger and smiling warmly. "Nathaniel Beckwith." He offered his  
hand with a sparkle in his eye.  
"I've heard a lot about you." Ginger replied, not shaking the hand and  
looking at the man she cared about so deeply. "David, you okay? You still  
want to go get some lunch?" She asked, giving him a way out. David looked at  
her and then back at his father.  
"I have to go to lunch, dad. Maybe you should come back some other time."  
He said softly.  
"Nonsense. Listen, young lady, I get to see my son very rarely, so would  
you mind if I accomp-" Nathan started.  
"Yes, I would. I would mind a great deal." Ginger interrupted. Nathan's  
face darkened as he began to get angry. David looked at Ginger in shock.  
"David, I... Hello." A strong voice stopped as its owner came to a  
halt in front of the three of them. Nathan Beckwith turned to snap at the  
interrupter but stopped and paled instead.  
"Mr. President. Is there something I can do for you?" David asked,  
secretly pleased at the sight of his father's awe.  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you had that note that my wife is  
searching for. Who's your visitor here?" Jed Bartlet asked with a smile as he  
looked over the silently awed intruder.  
"Sir, this is Nathaniel Beckwith. My father." David said stiffly. Jed  
glanced at David. He knew of the trouble between father and son, and it  
didn't make him feel that great to see the look in the younger Beckwith's  
eyes. He glanced back at the elder one who had extended his hand.  
"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. President." Nathan squeaked. Jed shook  
the hand and nodded.  
"Really? I must say, knowing who you are, I'm surprised to hear that.  
Your son is quite busy working for us today. Try not to take too much of his  
time." Jed exclaimed darkly. "David, the notice?" David nodded and made his  
way back to his desk to the drawer. He fished through it some more and then  
pulled out a small clip of papers.  
"Here you go, sir." David exclaimed, holding out the papers to the  
President.  
"Tell you what, David. I've got to get to a meeting with the NSC. Could  
you take it to Mrs. Bartlet yourself?" Jed asked.  
"Mr. President, my son and I-" Nathan started.  
"Yes?" Jed asked casually, a pleasant smile on his face. Nathan stopped  
and looked at his son.  
"Call me at the Sheraton when you're done here." He exclaimed sharply  
before nodding to the president and making his way for the exit. Jed watched  
the man leave and then turned back to David and took the papers from him.  
"David, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Jed said softly  
before smiling and taking off down the hallway with his usual grin and  
occasional playful comment to the people he saw. David watched the man go and  
then looked at Ginger with a smile.  
"How about that lunch now?" He asked with a grin.

To Be Continued... .  
Feedback? Comments? Pwwwweeease? Where's Robin? Rob, go out and get feedback!

~D.C.  
Batman

 


	6. Party Time 6

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Ross Aerhart Gavin. I  
never did know Mr. Gavin, few people have, but what I know of him, he was a  
strong and noble man. He was taken from this world too soon, and those that  
know and love him will miss him dearly, I know." The Reverend's strong voice  
erupted mournfully through the morning air. KD leaned into Toby before  
glancing around the graveyard. There were several dozen people standing with  
them, among them Max and a few of her other former partners. She'd seen him  
only days ago, and if she had her way, they wouldn't have seen each other in  
years if it was to meet like this. She snapped back to reality and looked  
into the green eyes of the Reverend. "Would you like to say a few words?" He  
asked softly, trying to maintain his somber but reassuring composure.  
"Yes. Thank you." She said softly before glancing at the coffin and  
feeling everyone's eyes on her. She cleared her throat and stepped forward a  
little. "I've known Ross for nearly six years. I don't know what that means  
in the grand scheme of things, but I wish I'd known him longer. He helped me  
understand who I was, and part of me feels that he's still at it. He's a part  
of everyone he's ever met, even the people he's arrested." She said with a  
weak chuckle. Behind her, Max and the other agents smiled.  
"I know that he was the kind of person who never stayed upset for very  
long, and he used to make fun of me for hanging on to some emotions for too  
long. He made fun of me for a lot of things. Said I never stayed in one place  
very long and that he was gonna nail my feet to the floor just to make me  
stick around. I'm sure he would have if he could, but things change." KD  
paused and wiped away a tear. "I never wanted to say goodbye to you this way,  
Ross. You weren't supposed to go this way. Now you have, and I just want you  
to know, that I can't deny myself anymore. Rest in peace, Ross. I'll miss  
you, but I know that you will always be there." She added in a weak voice,  
her throat closing up as she dropped a rose on to the coffin and stepped back  
into Toby's arms. He held her close as she tried not to cry. He held her  
closer and whispered softly into her ear.  
"It's okay to let go." He assured her and held her tight. She held him  
back and let a tear fall into his jacket. The funeral proceeded for another  
few minutes and then KD watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground.  
She tossed a handful of dirt on to it and then walked away, her hand clasped  
into Toby's. They got in the car and rode it to the Gavin residence, a small  
house in the suburbs of town that was being maintained by Gavin's neighbor.  
They walked into the small living room and sat down against the couch. Hours  
passed by as they talked amongst themselves. KD talked to Max and several  
others about the memories, good and bad, of times with Ross. It came on noon,  
and the mourners were sitting around, talking softly but making plans to go  
home. KD was talking to Toby softly about what they were going to do when  
they got home when an elderly man walked up to them and interrupted.  
"Excuse me, Dr. Brody?" He asked carefully.  
"Yeah, that's me." KD replied warily.  
"My name is Charles DeGarro. I'm Mr. Gavin's attorney." The man  
exclaimed, holding out his hand. KD frowned and shook it, leaning forward.  
Toby watched the man carefully. "Would you mind if we went somewhere to talk  
privately?" DeGarro continued.  
"No, not at all. You mind if my fiancé comes along?" She asked as she  
rose to her feet. DeGarro shook his head and then Toby's hand.  
"Toby Ziegler. Nice to meet you, if not only under better circumstances."  
Toby said softly. DeGarro nodded and led the way to a room on the second  
floor. KD waited patiently for him to speak.  
"As you know, Mr. Gavin has no children and no family." DeGarro started.  
KD nodded slowly, not realizing what he was getting at.  
"Yeah, he was a hard worker. He had a couple dogs that he called his kids  
but for the most part, he didn't want a family to put through the torture of  
being run by a man who got shot at for a living." She said absentmindedly.  
"Because there is no next of kin, Mr. Gavin left his estate to you.  
There's no need to hold a will reading because he left everything to you. He  
said that he was prepared if you wanted to sell everything, but he left a  
list of a few things he wanted you to have." DeGarro explained as he opened  
his briefcase and handed a stunned KD a copy of the will. She trembled  
slightly as she flipped through the pages before looking back at the old man.  
"Thank you." She said softly. He smiled and nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Brody, for your loss. I know Ross cared about you a great  
deal." He assured her. She smiled and nodded, a single tear dripping down her  
face. Toby squeezed her shoulder. "Mr. Ziegler. If you'll excuse me." The two  
watched as the elderly lawyer moved down the stairs. Toby looked at the  
papers in KD's hands and then into her eyes.  
"You don't have to deal with this stuff now, kid." He assured her. "When  
we get back, we'll ask Josh or Sam to help us out, but I don't want you to  
worry about this now." He insisted. She nodded and folded the papers.  
"I don't want to worry about this right now." She said softly. "I just  
need to find the things on his list before we go back. I'm not making another  
trip out here." She said softly. Toby nodded.  
"Okay. We'll take a look." He assured her.

"Of course you would monopolize my weekend." Donna teased as she walked  
with Josh down towards the restaurant. Josh grinned and held her closer.  
"Just like old times, perhaps?" He returned playfully.  
"No. Old times would be you taking me shopping, like I still think you  
should do." Donna exclaimed. Josh laughed and shook his head.  
"Uh, uh. Never again." He insisted.  
"Never?" Donna repeated with a sad face. Josh mimicked the face and  
kissed her gently.  
"Ever." He finished as they reached the restaurant. "Uh, I see our  
party." He told the maitre d and lead the way to the table where Leo,  
Margaret and Sam sat. "Are we fashionably late?" He asked as he pulled out  
Donna's chair and then sat next to her.  
"As usual." Leo retorted. "But I figure it's Sunday, so I'll let you have  
your ten minutes." He added.  
"Speaking of which, why are we meeting on a Sunday?" Sam asked, leaning  
forward in his chair impatiently.  
"We're here because number one, because I said so. Two, just because it's  
the weekend, doesn't mean the country stops running. Three, we need to talk  
about some of the stuff that's coming up, including the thing the First Lady  
is planning. Damn, that woman's going to get me in trouble." Leo added in a  
mutter. Everyone chuckled weakly.  
"Hey, you kept your promise. You didn't tell us. Mal told me and Mrs.  
Bartlet told Josh from what I hear." Sam exclaimed. Leo shrugged.  
"Hope you're there to protect me with that argument, Sam." Leo teased.  
"Anyway, John Lewis called to tell me he's going to veto the Economic pact.  
That leaves Mathis, Woodward and Aiello."  
"And our Mathis person is out." Josh mused aloud.  
"I hope so. I don't Katy back to work for another three days at least.  
Toby's coming back Tuesday but she's gonna rest at home, I think. He's still  
trying to convince her. Their plane lands some time tomorrow morning." Leo  
said slowly. Everyone around the table flashed him a reassuring look, trying  
not to seem condescending.  
"I can handle Aiello." Sam said suddenly. "And Josh, you can take  
Woodward. Maybe we can have the President talk to Mathis." He added  
playfully. Leo groaned.  
"Only if we wanted him to have a heart attack." He muttered.  
"Which one?" Josh teased.  
"Oh, grow up." Leo retorted.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Josh returned. The table broke into laughter  
while Josh just grinned.

"Jed, where are you-" Abbey was interrupted when she collided with her  
husband. Jed chuckled and took hold of her arms.  
"Getting a little frantic, sweetie?" He teased. "I'm right here." He  
added before letting go of her and moving to his desk. One thing about being  
the President of the United States was that every room in the place had a  
desk for you. He had one in the Oval office, he had one in his room, one in  
the Lincoln bedroom and two at Camp David.  
"I was wondering. Do you think that if I kept going with this thing, it  
might make her feel better? To be surrounded the ones that she loves?" Abbey  
asked as she came back into the room with her jacket on. Jed looked at her, a  
pensive look on his face.  
"I think it would. She needs that kind of support right now, and we all  
really care about her." He replied honestly. Abbey nodded and leaned next to  
him on the edge of the desk.  
"When does she get back?" She asked softly.  
"Tomorrow. Their plane lands at ten." He replied as he slipped an arm  
around her waist and kissed her neck gently. She smiled and leaned into him  
gently.  
"I just got this thing on." She murmured.  
"Mind if I help reverse the process?" Jed asked as he kissed her jaw.  
"Later." She assured him and kissed him gently on the lips before moving  
for the door. "I've got things to do."  
"It's Sunday." Jed whined.  
"Doesn't mean the world stops spinning." Abbey called behind her before  
disappearing into the hallway. Jed smirked and shook his head, turning back  
to his desk to sort through the papers that were piling up there. He was  
tired, and all he wanted to do today was sit on the couch and read, or maybe  
watch the TV and learn more about the strange people who unfolded their lives  
on live television with no regard for dignity.

CJ tapped her pen on the table in her apartment, trying to think clearly  
and having a problem doing so. There was so much going on and she didn't know  
which to deal with first. There were the normal stresses: dealing with the  
press, working at the White House, trying to make the country and the world a  
better place somehow. Then there was KD and all the things that were  
happening to her. CJ was starting to believe that woman would never be  
allowed a happy, normal life. Finally, there was Danny. He was the most  
confusing situation of all. It had been a little over three years since Jed  
Bartlet was elected President of the United States and the whole time, CJ had  
been dealing with Danny. She had to admit, if only to herself, that her  
defenses were wearing thin.  
How many times could she say no? Granted there were those times when  
they'd kiss, talk softly, share a dinner or lunch together. But were they  
anything? They'd never done anything that screamed 'commitment' and now CJ  
was starting to wonder how it was that she truly felt. So here she sat on a  
Sunday afternoon, just trying to sort through all the feelings and emotions  
that were floating through her head. A soft knock at the door brought her out  
of the semi-trance she'd put herself in and caused her to look around the  
room. She got up and moved across the carpet to the door. She unlocked it  
carefully and pulled it open, revealing a smirking Danny with his hands  
behind his back.  
"Hello." He said with a sly grin. She leaned against the door frame and  
smirked back, trying to look stern but failing miserably.  
"What are you doing here, Daniel?" She asked playfully.  
"I'm here to whisk you off your feet and take you out for a night on the  
town." Danny replied as he revealed the single red rose that he had been  
hiding. "So come on."  
"Danny, I can't just come with you somewhere at the drop of a hat." CJ  
insisted as he handed her the rose.  
"Where else do you have to be?" He asked all-knowingly. She opened her  
mouth to respond but couldn't think of the right retort.  
"Let me just get my jacket." She conceded with a smile. Danny grinned and  
nodded. CJ chuckled as she went to her hall closet, got her coat and came  
back out to him. She grabbed her keys and purse and let Danny lead her away.

To Be Continued .. .

  


	7. Party Time 7

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. That's about it. :)  
NOTES: Parts of this story are fluff, parts of em are just political mumbo  
jumbo when I went on a writing rampage and the rest of it is mixed up. This  
is a Work In Progress, and it's turning out long. However, I'm being plagued  
by nameless KD fans and I figured what the hey. :) Hope you enjoy.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

KD fingered the leather-bound books on the shelf of the small study. A  
lot of the books she didn't want or need, but there were some she recognized,  
some that held special meaning for her. She found the blue bound edition of  
her favorite classic and pulled it off the shelf. The golden engraved letters  
read "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea" as she ran her fingers through the  
grooves. She opened the cover and looked at the message inside. She'd written  
it to Ross a few years ago, when he celebrated his forty-fourth birthday. Now  
he would never read it again. She wondered if he'd ever reread it.  
"Katy? I found the box." Toby called as he walked into the room, carrying  
a small wooden box that was about six inches by five by three. She looked at  
him, put the book on the desk and moved to intercept him.  
"I remember this thing." She murmured. "We got it when we landed in New  
York. We had just dealt with a bombing in Chicago and we landed at three  
o'clock in the morning after not sleeping for nearly four days. He saw the  
box and said it meant something. I just wanted to go home and sleep." She  
remembered with a chuckle. Toby put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed  
her close, rubbing her arm gently.  
"It's the last thing on the list. Everything else I found a box for." He  
said softly. It was going on seven o'clock and he was anxious to get out of  
the small house. It felt a little creepy poking around a dead man's house  
looking for a bunch of things to take home. KD had found the things on the  
list, but she'd also found other small trinkets and objects that held meaning  
for her. Toby had managed to find a brand new unfolded cardboard box in  
Gavin's closet and did his best to assemble it. The objects fit into the box,  
none of them being very large. KD opened the box slowly and fingered the  
things inside. There was a small ring, a tiny book, a few random marble  
statues no bigger than ping pong balls. She lifted the top layer off and  
looked underneath it. She put the layer back before Toby could see what was  
underneath.  
"Let's just go home." She said softly as she took the book, a small black  
pen and the box out of the room. Toby followed slowly, concerned for her but  
also not wanting to pressure her. KD put the last objects into the cardboard  
box and then stood at her full height and looked around the foyer of her  
friend's home. There were other things that she couldn't imagine selling  
away, but she didn't know what to do with them, and she didn't want the  
memory of her friend haunting her for the rest of her life.  
"You okay?" Toby asked softly as he placed his hand in the small of her  
back. KD hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest. He held her  
tightly and rested his chin on her head as she cried softly into his jacket.  
His hand reached up to stroke her hair as he held her close, just letting her  
get it all out. She held him tighter, thankful that he was there for her and  
look into his eyes. He looked back and smiled weakly.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For being so wonderful." She replied.  
"Don't let it get around. I've got a reputation to protect." He said  
playfully. She smiled and nodded.  
"Your secret's safe with me." She promised and then kissed him gently. He  
kissed back and then held her again. "Let's go back to the hotel. I don't  
want to be here anymore." She said softly. He nodded, took hold of the box  
and led her out of the house. She stopped to lock the door and then they both  
walked to the curb where their rental car waited for them.

Sam Seaborn whistled a little as he walked through the hallways. Sunday  
night and he'd done everything he needed to do for the First Lady. He was  
finally heading back to his office where he could grab his stuff and then go  
home for at least twelve hours of freedom. He glanced at his watch. Eight  
o'clock. Okay ten hours of freedom then. He shrugged and turned into his  
office, only to find someone waiting for him.  
"Mal." He exclaimed cheerfully. "What a wonderful surprise." He added.  
Mallory looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
"Surprise then." She replied. He grinned and moved to kiss her. She  
kissed back and slipped her arms around his neck. A little surprised, Sam  
leaned back and looked her in the eye. She smiled at him and looked back.  
"You too busy for a late dinner?" She asked softly.  
"No, not at all." He replied with a soft smile. "I'd be delighted." He  
added, moving away from her only to grab his jacket and his briefcase. Then  
he moved back to her side and kissed her gently. "I could get used to that."  
He whispered. She smiled at him and walked away.  
"We'll see." She teased. Sam grinned and started out after her. Down the  
hall, Josh scribbled on his notepad and muttered a few random things about  
Senators Lewis and Mathis. He scribbled some more, ripped the paper off of  
the pad and got up to deliver the paper to Toby's office for when the man  
returned to the office two days later. As he stepped out of the office, he  
trailed his fingers along Donna's neck, tickling her gently as he headed down  
the hallway towards the communications bullpen. Donna shivered a little and  
smiled. Josh whistled softly as he stopped by Ginger's desk.  
"Ginger, you okay?" He asked softly. "You seem a bit distracted." She  
looked at him and sighed.  
"David's father is in town. We had lunch together yesterday, but he's so  
different now. It's like when his father is in a ten mile radius, he just  
blanks out and I don't know what to do with him. He's so distant, Josh. I  
don't know what to do with him." She repeated softly. Josh sighed and sat on  
the desk next to her. He didn't know what he could say. He'd never had  
problems with his own father, so he didn't have any experience to draw from.  
"I think that if you're just there for him, he'll do fine. In the  
meantime, you want me to send the secret service and have them beat daddy boy  
up?" He said, softly playful. Ginger laughed and shook her head.  
"I can't have that on my conscious. The President gave the guy a good  
tongue lashing though. I don't think it was as good as the President wanted  
it to be, but it was enough for the moment." She muttered.  
"Uh oh. Am I gonna see headlines tomorrow? President lashes out at aide's  
millionaire father?" Josh asked while raising an eyebrow. Ginger laughed and  
shook her head.  
"You would have seen it this morning, if at all, and if you do see, the  
White House has a lot of mighty fine comebacks." She assured him. Josh  
grinned and nodded, handing her the paper.  
"Make sure Toby gets that Tuesday?" He asked. She nodded, putting it into  
Toby's inbox, which was rapidly growing fuller. Josh looked at it and sighed.  
All it did was remind him of what had happened. "Maybe I'll keep it. Looks  
like he has enough to deal with." He said softly as he picked up the notes  
again. "Tell David I said hi and if he ever needs me, my door is always open,  
okay?" He exclaimed as he started back towards his office.  
"Okay, Josh. Thank you." Ginger called back. Then she leaned back in her  
chair, closed her eyes and tried to think.  
"Hey gorgeous." David's voice exclaimed. Ginger opened her eyes and  
looked at him with a smile. The smile faded a little when she saw the blue in  
his eyes had faded a little. He looked more tired than he had yesterday and  
it felt like it was only getting worse.  
`"Hi handsome." She replied softly. "How you feeling?"  
"Tired. Ready to go home. Wanna go and watch a movie or something?" He  
asked, somewhat oblivious to the concern in her voice and eyes.  
"David. Have you heard from him again?" She asked softly. David looked at  
her, a little shocked by the question.  
"Yeah, he's called a couple times. I don't want to think about him  
though, okay?" He exclaimed somewhat harshly.  
"David, maybe you need to tell him the truth. Maybe it's time you stood  
up to him and set things right." Ginger said softly. David inhaled sharply  
and looked at his feet.  
"I'm gonna go home now, Ginger." He replied quietly and took off down the  
hall. Ginger bit her lip and looked away from his fleeing figure. She was  
right, she knew it. Now it was only a question of what to do next. She didn't  
know if she had to go to David and apologize, but she knew that she couldn't  
until he'd had time to think. Maybe she would take his words to heart. She  
hoped so.

Monday afternoon was a hectic one. Josh paced his office, waiting eagerly  
for the phone call from Mathis so that he could get the argument over with  
and move on. Outside, Donna tried to get a word in edgewise with the  
secretary of Senator O'Connor, but the woman seemed to be gabbing about flat  
tires or something of the like. Josh leaned out the door and then noticed  
something strange. He crossed the room and leaned in KD's office door.  
"Listen to me, Mathis, I know you have concerns. I know you think this  
thing is worth it." She exclaimed before noticing Josh in the door. She waved  
him in and then redirected her attention back to the phone. "Listen to me,  
senator, the information the pact is based on is totally off the wall. The  
pact is an extremely expensive waste of time, and you know it."  
"David, what is she doing here?" Josh asked as he glanced back at the  
moody assistant.  
"Damned if I know." David muttered. "She makes her own decisions. So do  
I. So do we all." He added.  
"Calm down, man." Josh interrupted as he closed KD's door to concentrate  
on the young man and his temper. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. Why is everyone asking me if something's wrong? I'm  
fine. Just fine." David retorted. "I don't know why KD's here. She was given  
a day off, and she's here. I'm not her b-"  
"David, shut up." Josh interrupted. David shut his mouth and stared into  
space absently. Josh sighed and clasped his fingers together. "What happened  
to you? What's wrong? Seriously." David looked at him and shook his head,  
dropping his hands to the desk.  
"I don't know. My dad's in town. Ginger said that she thinks I should  
deal with him and not look back. I don't know what to do here. I mean, he's  
my father. Sure, he's an asshole, and I don't like seeing him but I can't  
just brush him away." David said softly.  
"Ginger just cares about you, and to be honest, I think it hurts her to  
see you like this. I can tell you right now, I don't like it one bit." Josh  
said candidly. David looked at him and smiled weakly, nodding.  
"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry about that. I just... I don't know what  
to do. It's frustrating." He admitted.  
"I'll bet it is." Josh said softly. David nodded and glanced at KD's door.  
"I don't know why she's here today. I know Leo gave her the week off or  
something, but she seemed adamant about staying. If you ask me, I'd say she  
needs something to distract her." The young man said softly before looking at  
Josh again. Josh nodded and moved back for KD's office. As he opened the  
door, he found her sitting at her desk, scribbling on a pad of paper.  
"Yes, I understand that, Senator." She said softly as she drew a picture  
of a hangman. Josh couldn't help but smirk as she drew little bullets and  
knives flying into a little hanging figure labeled Mathis. "Senator, have you  
ever stopped to think about the fact that you're not listening to me? Yeah.  
Okay. You know what, I'll talk to you later, Senator. I have people waiting  
now. Bye, bye." She added harshly and hung up.  
"Did you just hang up on a US Senator?" Josh asked. KD looked up and  
shrugged.  
"He's used to it. I do it all the time." She replied before looking down  
at her desk. She ripped off the paper with the dead figure on it, crumpled it  
up and tossed it into her recycling bin.  
"What are you doing here, Kody? You're supposed to be home, in front of  
the TV or something eating fattening food products and thinking about nothing  
but how stupid Jerry Springer is." Josh exclaimed as he approached her desk.  
KD looked up at him.  
"You know, for someone like you, that's got to be the most surprising  
thing I've ever heard you say. You actually watch Jerry Springer?" She asked.  
Josh sighed and sat down.  
"That's not what I meant. You could watch whatever you want. I'm just  
saying. You've been given a free ticket. Why are you working?" He asked  
again, gesturing to her desk.  
"My name is Katy and I am a workaholic." She retorted, raising her right  
hand before returning to her report.  
"You're not sup-" Josh started.  
"Shut up, Jolly. I'm here. I'm working. Deal with it." KD interrupted as  
kindly as she could. She smiled weakly at him, causing him to smile back. "I  
know dad gave me the week off, but I'm not about to take it. If I do, I might  
lose my sanity sitting in my bed eating fattening food products and watching  
people beat each other up because one guy slept with his girlfriend's  
mother's sister and decided to leave em both for an alien."  
"I think I saw that one." Josh exclaimed. KD chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I think I treated that one." She retorted. "Jerry made those ER  
days so much fun." She muttered.  
"He was around then?" Josh asked with a furrowed brow.  
"I don't even know. Did you need something other than to scold me and  
talk about Jerry Springer, who's not even that bad a guy once you've punched  
him in the nose?" KD asked. Josh laughed.  
"Tell me you didn't punch him in the nose." He exclaimed. KD smiled  
innocently and shrugged.  
"Okay, I didn't punch him in the nose." She replied sweetly. Josh laughed  
and got to his feet.  
"Okay, okay, I get the idea. You ever need me, I'm right down the hall."  
He reminded her before leaving the room. He gave David a friendly pat on the  
back while heading for his own office.

TBC... .  
Feedback? Comments? Please??  
~D.C.  
Batman

  


	8. Party Time 8

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. I don't own Star Trek or Snickers candy. You'll see what I mean.  
NOTES: See previous parts, Thanks to Dallas for helping me out with the candy  
bars  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"Toby?" Leo exclaimed as he stepped into the communications director's  
office. Toby looked up from his catch-up reading. "What's this I hear about  
KD being in a meeting with O'Connor?"  
"KD is in a meeting with Senator O'Connor and Josh. They're talking about  
the legislative agenda. Probably talking about why KD wanted six extra months  
for the medical research bill. Six months that are almost up and he wants to  
know what she's done to it." Toby replied casually.  
"You let her come in today??" Leo snapped. Toby looked his boss in the  
eye as he got to his feet.  
"I wasn't going to be your messenger, Leo. Next time, you try to be the  
one to keep her cooped up in a house all day long while she's trying to deal  
with this crap." He retorted heatedly. Leo stood in his stance, a little  
bewildered.  
"You're absolutely right. No way in hell I'd ever do a fool thing like  
that." He muttered as he walked out of Toby's office and headed for the mural  
room. Toby chuckled and sat back down.  
"Didn't think so. Ginger!" He called. Ginger stood up and slowly walked  
into the room. "Ginger, do I have anything to deliver to Josh or KD?" Toby  
asked as he looked at her.  
"No, I don't think so." She said slowly. Toby nodded, scribbled something  
on his note pad, tore the paper off, folded it up and handed it to her.  
"Take that to KD and uh, don't feel like you have to hurry back." He said  
as he looked back at his work.  
"Toby, I know what you're doing." Ginger said, a small smile on her lips.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Toby said absentmindedly as  
he grabbed his notes and began to read again.  
"Who told you about David?" She asked. Toby shrugged.  
"The President may have mentioned an... incident when I spoke to him."  
He conceded.  
"Thank you, Toby." Ginger said softly.  
"No idea whatsoever." Toby insisted. Ginger chuckled and moved down the  
hallway towards the other bullpen. She came to KD's office and found David's  
desk empty, clean off the top. She frowned and leaned in to see KD reading a  
very thin report. KD looked up and smiled weakly.  
"He left. Said he had someone to talk to." She said softly. As it dawned  
on Ginger what KD was saying, she smiled and nodded.  
"Toby sent me to give this to you. That's all." She said innocently as  
she tossed the folded note on to KD's desk. KD laughed and nodded as she  
reached forward to pick it up.  
"Sure. Right." She cooed as she unfolded the note and read the words.  
Ginger noticed the tears coming to KD's eyes as she closed the door. She  
slipped back to her desk where she saw Toby staring at the phone. It rang, as  
if pressured under his gaze, and he snatched it up quickly. Ginger smiled as  
she saw his face soften and she moved to close the door for him. All she  
could do now was wait for her own phone to ring.

David fidgeted as he leaned against the pillar. Abe Lincoln never looked  
so big as he did today. The sky was a dark blue, as if the night was  
threatening to take over, but the sun wasn't quite ready to relent. What kind  
of night was such a night as this, he wondered? He heard a scuffle at the  
bottom of the steps and turned to see his father lighting a cigarette.  
"Thought you quit." He said quietly. Nathan looked up at him and then  
shook his head.  
"Never. Don't put so much stock in those stupid doctors." He exclaimed  
before inhaling slowly. David shook his head. If Nathan wanted to kill  
himself slowly and painfully, who was he to stop the guy?  
"What do you want?" David asked after a moment of silence passed between  
them. Nathan scoffed.  
"You called me here. Not the other way around." He reminded the younger  
man. David sighed.  
"I called you here because you walked into my office and embarrassed me  
in front of my co-workers. I assume you did that for a reason. What is that  
reason?" David asked more directly.  
"You watch how you talk to me, boy." Nathan exclaimed harshly as he  
climbed the steps to meet his son.  
"I am, sir." David retorted sharply. Nathan's eyes narrowed. "What the  
hell are you doing here anyway?"  
"Why is it so wrong for me to want to visit my son?" Nathan asked  
sharply. "I shouldn't have to spend my vacation arguing with my own son. And  
what the hell did you tell those people about me? They were damn ready to  
give me the evil eye." Nathan snapped.  
"I told them the truth, all the truths that you've ever given me to tell.  
Dad, you said once that you didn't want anything to do with me until I got my  
life together. Now, all you seem to want to do is tear my life apart. What do  
you want from me?" David exclaimed. Nathan paused, a little surprised by the  
outburst from his son. Never had David been so honest with his father, and in  
David's eyes, what he had said was not even close to enough.  
"David, I may not have been the best father to you, but by God, I have  
always done my best. And what do I get in return? Nothing but disrespect!" He  
exclaimed angrily.  
"You get what you give!" David retorted, moving within an inch of his  
father's face. "You have given me nothing but pain as long as I can remember,  
and you want me to give you respect? Take your respect and eat it!" He added  
before attempting to move away, but Nathan's steel grip grabbed his arm and  
pulled him back.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Nathan snapped as he pulled  
David back. The young man wrenched away from his father. Both sets of eyes  
met each other, both eyes fiery with emotion.  
"Anywhere but here." David hissed. Nathan moved to slap his son and was  
shocked when a hand caught his wrist. "Not anymore." David added as he pushed  
his father away. "You're nothing anymore." He said softly before walking back  
towards his car. Nathan started after him, rushing to keep up. He grabbed  
David's shoulder and pulled him back, only to get shoved again.  
"Don't you dare walk away from me, goddamn it!" Nathan snapped. David  
just pulled out his keys and opened the door. "Do not walk away from me,  
David." Nathan repeated, much quieter. David didn't look at him.  
"Dad, you're my father, but that's it." He said softly through the open  
window before starting the car and driving off. Nathan watched the car  
disappear and than cursed, kicking a trash can. He muttered some more  
obscenities and walked back towards the main street to hail a cab.

KD sighed and looked around. She didn't know what to do next. She smiled  
to herself and leaned forward to her the lower right drawer of her desk. She  
rifled through and then frowned. She got to her feet and went to the door.  
She leaned out to see David leaning back in his chair.  
"David, where are my snickers?" She asked carefully. He glanced at her  
with a frown and shrugged.  
"I don't know." He exclaimed.  
"David, I'm not kidding. Where are my snickers?" KD repeated.  
"I do not know where your snickers are. I did not touch your snickers."  
David retorted. KD sighed and looked around.  
"Anybody been in my office while I was gone?" She asked.  
"I dunno. Sam, I think." David recalled. KD sighed and nodded.  
"Damn it, Seaborn." She muttered and looked around. "David, did he steal  
my snickers?"  
"I guess so. He's the only one who's been in there." David replied as he  
flipped through the latest issue of Premiere magazine. KD nodded and moved  
out into the hallway towards the communications bullpen. She smiled to Bonnie  
and Kathy, and then leaned in Sam's door.  
"Sam, did you steal my snickers?" She asked.  
"Nope. Talk to David. I think I saw him eating one earlier." Sam replied  
as he scribbled a note in the margin of a speech he'd written for an upcoming  
dinner the President was hosting. KD cursed and nodded.  
"Thanks." She said and moved to peer into Toby's office. He was sitting  
in his chair, tapping a pen against one of his temples. She smiled and moved  
into the room. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.  
"You always pick the best moments to brighten my day." He said softly as  
he got to his feet. She closed the door behind her and moved over to him. He  
slipped his arms around her and pinned her against the desk. She smiled a  
little wider and pulled her arms around his neck.  
"Well, I was going on a snickers hunt and I thought I drop by your  
office." She said softly as she leaned her forehead against his.  
"Someone steal your snickers again?" He asked softly before pressing his  
lips to her neck. She shivered a little and nodded.  
"Yeah, I think David is plotting against me." She murmured as he kissed  
her again, moving a little higher up.  
"Should we enact revenge?" Toby said playfully before kissing her again,  
still a little higher. She nodded as she moved her head against his, her  
fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his head.  
"Toby, what are you doing?" She said softly as he kissed her below her  
ear, his fingers moving up her back gently.  
"I'm relaxing after a hard speech-writing attempt." He whispered as he  
moved a hand up into her hair. She smiled weakly and kissed his ear. He  
murmured softly. "I regret the day I told you that."  
"Told me what?" She teased before kissing his ear again.  
"Told you my weak spot." He admitted before taking her lips between his.  
She murmured through the kiss as he held her tight.  
"Toby, I need...never mind." Sam corrected himself before closing the  
door again and going back to his office.  
"At least it wasn't Josh this time." KD murmured after they pulled apart.  
Toby sighed and nodded. "It's only two o'clock, Toby. We'll have plenty of  
time later." She assured him before kissing him gently and moving for the  
door. Toby sighed and sat back down.  
"You can't get rid of me, you know it, Brody." He said softly.  
"I was just about to tell you the same thing, Ziegler, only the other way  
around." She returned and closed the door. Toby chuckled fondly before  
grabbing his pen and restarting the tapping rhythm. KD looked at Ginger and  
smiled before heading back towards her office.  
"Katy, wait up." Leo's voice exclaimed. KD stopped and looked back at him  
as he caught up to her.  
"What's up, dad?" She asked casually.  
"I know you've been back for a few days now, but I just got a free five  
minutes, so you mind if we talk. The President and I, and Abbey, we've all  
been talking about you, wondering if everything's okay." Leo admitted as he  
reached her side and they started walking again.  
"I feel better than I have in a few days. I don't really know how I'm  
supposed to feel. It's been nearly a week. Tomorrow. I mean, I've made it  
through this week, right?" KD said weakly. "You know I hadn't talked to him  
in a while, but I talk to him a lot lately."  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked, a little confused.  
"He shows up in my dreams, sometimes just standing there or saying  
something, or just being some random voice. I don't know, maybe it's just  
because of the whole thing, my mind is trying to deal with the concept of  
death. I've never really..." KD paused as they walked into Leo's office.  
Leo closed the door and listened as she gathered her thoughts. "I mean, have  
I ever really dealt with death, Leo? I mean, what was it again? 'I haven't  
faced death, I've cheated death. I've tricked my way out of death and patted  
myself on the back for my ingenuity. I know nothing.'" She recited. Leo  
leaned his head to the side a little, trying to remember.  
"What's that from?" He asked softly.  
"Star Trek II, after Spock died. Kirk realized just what he was. I wonder  
if I'm the devil-may-care asshole Kirk was." She exclaimed.  
"Kirk may have been a devil-may-care asshole, but he was also a wise man  
who knew the difference between right and wrong. He was such a bad guy that  
you might think, even if he did kiss everything female." Leo added. KD smiled  
and nodded.  
"Well, I don't kiss just anybody, that's true." She replied playfully.  
Leo chuckled.  
"Hey, listen, I know I haven't had a chance yet, but I just wanted to  
say, happy birthday." Leo said suddenly. KD smirked and nodded.  
"Thanks, dad. I know you've been busy." She assured him.  
"I know it's tomorrow and all, but I don't know if I'll get a free moment  
then." He explained. She waved her hands and nodded.  
"Don't worry. Toby and I have plans of our own." She said with a grin.  
"I'll be fine." Leo shook his head.  
"More than I wanted to know. You busy tonight?" He asked.  
"Well, Leo, I'm surprised at you. I'm taken, you old dog." She teased.  
"Ha, ha." He retorted, then paused. "Seriously though? You guys got  
plans?" KD shrugged.  
"I don't think so. I think we were going punch out and go home to watch  
stupid movies or something." She admitted.  
"Okay. You mind doing a thing with me at six thirty?" He asked.  
"A thing?" She repeated.  
"Yeah, a thing." He said, shrugging.  
"What kind of thing?" She pressed.  
"A meeting with Sean Friedman." He exclaimed.  
"Him? What's he doing here?" KD asked, confused.  
"He wants to talk about this thing we got coming up, the new handguns and  
copkiller double header." Leo said carefully. KD shrugged and nodded.  
"Okay, sounds fine." She agreed.  
"Okay." Leo said. One down, one to go. "I'll drop by your office at about  
six fifteen, okay?" He said. KD nodded and chuckled. "What's so funny?" he  
asked playfully.  
"This is sound more and more like a date, Mr. McGarry. I ought to call  
for my lawyer." She retorted before getting to her feet. "May I go now? I  
have to beat my assistant to death with a candy bar."  
"I told you many times before, no killing your assistant." Leo retorted.  
"He stole my snickers, dad." KD said in a mock whine.  
"In that case, you make break his legs, but no killing." Leo said in a  
deadpan voice. KD nodded and turned to leave.  
"Yes, sir!" She replied as she walked out the door. She turned down the  
hallway and stopped in front of David's desk. He smiled and took another bite  
of his snickers bar. She growled at him playfully. He smiled wider and  
offered her one. She snatched the bag back and then looked at Josh who was  
standing in his doorway, eating a snickers. "MY candy." She said before  
moving into her office and closing the door. David and Josh both broke out  
into laughter and went back to work.

TBC...  
Comments? Feedback? Anything? Pleasee??? :)

~D.C.  
Batman

  


	9. Party Time 9

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me.  
NOTES: See previous parts, Thanks to Dallas and AJ For helping me out with  
some bits and pieces  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"You want me to what?" Toby asked.  
"I want you to come to a meeting with me and Katy later on today. We're  
meeting with Sean Friedman about copkiller bullets and handguns, and I just  
want you to come along, hear what he has to say." Leo explained. Toby sighed  
and shrugged.  
"Katy's going. I guess I'll just listen in." He relented.  
"Good. Knew she had to be good for something." Leo exclaimed.  
"When is this meeting?" Toby asked.  
"Right now. Come on." Leo exclaimed.  
"Right now? I thought you meant like, next week or something." Toby  
exclaimed as he got to his feet and followed his boss through the hallways to  
KD's office. A strange thing about the hallways at six; they were so much  
emptier than they were before. Today they seemed still emptier, but Toby was  
hardly the person to notice.  
"Katy, you in here?" Leo asked as he leaned in the door.  
"No, dad, I was abducted by aliens." KD replied and looked at them. "Look  
out, their leader is right behind you. Oh, wait, that's Toby." She corrected  
herself. Leo laughed as Toby smirked dryly.  
"Har, har." He retorted.  
"Behave you two." Leo teased.  
"Oh, but that's not fun." KD retorted as she slid into Toby's arms and  
kissed him gently. He smiled at her and then looked at Leo.  
"Can we just skip this? I'm getting an idea of what I'd rather be doing."  
He exclaimed. Leo flashed him a glare and shook his head.  
"Uh, uh. You're coming with me right now. Both of you. You guys know how  
I hate this Friedman guy. I'm not going into a room with that man alone." He  
insisted. KD nodded and pinched Toby's cheeks playfully.  
"Oh, he can be patient. Let's go already. Get it over with as soon as  
possible." She replied. Leo checked his watch.  
"Right, okay. Follow me." He said almost nervously and then took off down  
the hallway. KD and Toby followed him, talking softly and not really paying  
attention the path he was leading as they discussed the day's events with  
each other. Finally they looked around.  
"Leo, where is this meeting?" KD asked, a little confused.  
"We're just gonna cut through here." Leo replied.  
"The Dining room?" KD asked.  
"Leo, we're not even in the West Wing anymore." Toby pointed out. Leo  
shrugged and opened a door.  
"We're just cutting through here. Come on." Leo said as he took a hold of  
KD's arm and pushed her into the room. Toby followed, his mouth open to say  
something but he was interrupted.  
"Leo, there are no lights on in this room." KD called and then slowly got  
the idea. Leo closed the door behind them.  
"Oh, sorry, lemme see what I can do about that." Leo exclaimed. KD closed  
her eyes and leaned into Toby.  
"Oy." She whispered. The lights went on.  
"SURPRISE!" The crowd chorused. Toby laughed as he saw the brilliant  
balloons and the large sign reading 'Happy Birthday, Kody' draped across the  
ceiling. KD laughed too and looked around at the crowd of friends and  
surrogate family that surrounded them.  
"Leo, I told you not to tell!" She scolded playfully. Leo raised his  
hands in innocence.  
"He didn't tell, I did!" Abbey declared as she stepped forward to give KD  
a hug. KD sighed and hugged her back.  
"This is great. Wow." She said as she looked around.  
"This isn't all." Jed exclaimed as he signaled to Sam. Sam pulled on a  
rope and another sign dropped down underneath the birthday one. Toby laughed  
and looked at his feet as the words 'it's about time, Toby' appeared before  
him.  
"We thought we'd kill two birds with one stone here." Josh exclaimed as  
he walked up to them to give KD a kiss on the cheek.  
"It's a conspiracy." KD said to Toby. He nodded and slipped an arm around  
her.  
"But of course. Have you forgotten where we work?" He retorted. Those  
that heard him laughed.  
"Come on, come on, come on." Jed encouraged as he reached out for them.  
"You haven't gotten the bulk of it yet. Come sit down over here." He ordered  
playfully as he gestured towards a couch. KD and Toby moved to sit on the  
couch, their curiosity peaking.  
"Last time I checked, there wasn't a couch in this room." KD pointed out.  
"Oh, shush. I'm the President, I can get a couch." Jed retorted as the  
crowd gathered around them.  
"What are you guys doing?" Toby asked.  
"Hey, it's speech time. Shut up, Ziegler." Leo exclaimed. Toby shot him a  
look that sent everyone into chuckles again. KD slapped his shoulder  
playfully and snuggled into him.  
"What, you get Sam to write it? Disaster time." Toby muttered.  
"Hey." Sam protested softly. Toby grinned at him.  
"Just playing. Calm down, kid." He added. Sam grunted and tried to relax.  
"Anyway. Now, Katy, you've been here somewhat close to a year now. Since  
then, Toby has become a much more likable individual, I must point that out."  
Jed started.  
"Hey." Toby protested then glanced at Sam who was smirking. KD laughed.  
"Don't worry, Tobe, I wrote my own speech. Eyes back here please." Jed  
insisted. Toby looked at him. "Now, we've been working on this get-together  
for a while and it occurs to me now that we're surrounded by people who  
should follow your example. Hopefully they will. Now, I know that KD doesn't  
like it that people know when her birthday is, so we didn't tell anyone. We  
just said that it's coming up, but made no mention of the fact that it's  
tomorrow." Jed said casually, causing laughter to erupt through the room.  
"Thanks a lot." KD muttered with a smirk.  
"Hey, it's what you get for making all of us feel old." Josh called.  
"That's exactly what I was trying to avoid, Jolly." She called back.  
"Hey, hey, hey. MY speech." Jed exclaimed.  
"Well, get on with it then." KD retorted playfully.  
"I am. I just keep getting interrupted." The President exclaimed.  
"Silence for the leader of the free world!" KD called. Jed smirked and  
looked at Abbey who had moved to his side. He slipped an arm around his wife  
and then looked at KD and Toby who were accepting glasses of champagne from  
David. He nodded and held up his own glass.  
"You two kids are good for each other, I know. I can't see a world where  
you're not together." He started again. "Tonight, this staff is going to be a  
family, not a staff, and we're going to celebrate you two. Sit back, relax,  
accept everything we give you because this is the one and only night you're  
gonna get where we treat you like royalty." He assured them, causing more  
laughter from the crowd. KD nodded and clinked her glass with Toby's.  
"Now, what's going to happen tonight is this," Abbey started as she and  
Jed exchanged glances. "You're going to accept everything we do here, because  
this night has been a while in planning."  
"Yes, ma'am!" KD said playfully with a mock salute. Abbey waved at her.  
"First up, toast everyone." Abbey called. Everyone obediently raised the  
glasses. KD glanced around the room and smiled. She saw Josh and Donna  
standing together, his arm around her waist. She saw CJ and Danny standing  
together, CJ maintaining at least an inch of cautious distance. Jed and Abbey  
were doing the opposite, standing as close together as the laws of physics  
would allow. Sam and Mallory were standing relatively close, but seemed  
almost as if they weren't sure where they were supposed to stand. KD saw  
David, who was standing on one end of the room, a soft smile on his face as  
he held his glass, but Ginger was a good four feet away. Maybe they hadn't  
talked yet, KD pondered. There were Charlie and Zoey, laughing lightly with  
each other about some unheard, inside joke. She glanced again and saw Leo and  
Margaret standing together, holding their glasses and talking softly. It was  
obvious Leo was trying to get Margaret to stop obsessing over the small point  
of the day. Finally, KD looked at Toby and found herself meeting his soft  
brown eyes. She smiled and nuzzled his neck.  
"None of that now. My wife is giving a speech. You kids have to listen."  
Jed interrupted as Toby kissed KD's forehead.  
"Hmmm, listening." KD retorted and looked at Abbey.  
"Katy, you did it. You grew up and I'm very proud of you." Abbey said  
softly. KD smiled, a tear coming to her eye. Abbey sniffled to hide her  
emotion and then smiled. "Toby, you hurt my girl in any way and I will hurt  
you." Toby chuckled and nodded, squeezing KD close.  
"Cheers to the couple and the birthday girl!" Jed exclaimed. Everyone  
cheered and clinked their glasses with whoever was nearby.  
"Let's eat! Please?" Josh called. People laughed.  
"Yes, Josh, we can eat now." Abbey retorted. "You two stay on the couch.  
We're serving you tonight."  
"That's right. What shall it be?" Jed asked.  
"We got salmon, steak and a couple kinds of ravioli." Abbey added.  
"You know what I like. What a shame." KD teased. "Lemme try the Italian  
stuff." She added with a smirk.  
"Same here." Toby added. Abbey nodded and pushed Sam towards the table.  
KD laughed as Sam went to get the food.  
"Okay, everyone. We set you free for an hour to eat your food but then  
we're gonna need your attention again. Go to it." Jed announced and then  
kissed his wife on the cheek. Sam brought their food and then moved off to  
join Mallory, Josh and Donna.

TBC...  
Feeedback? Comments? Pwease? We're almost done everyone!

~D.C.  
Batman


	10. Party Time 10

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me. The song is "Take My Breath Away" by 98º and it is not mine. :)  
NOTES: See previous parts, Thanks to Dallas and AJ for helping me out with  
some bits and pieces. :)  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"Want some salmon?" David's soft voice exclaimed. Ginger looked at him  
and smiled weakly, taking the plate he offered her. He smiled back and looked  
at his feet. "I'm sorry, Ginger. I'm sorry I pushed you away, especially when  
you were right."  
"David, I was just worried about you." Ginger said softly.  
"I know. I'm sorry." David repeated, his blue eyes coming up to meet  
hers. "Will you dance with me?" He asked softly as music began to play behind  
them. Ginger smiled and nodded. David took her hand and led her out on to the  
floor where Charlie and Zoey were arriving themselves. David held her close  
as they danced slowly to the music.

If I had castles built on high  
I'd find a million ways  
to write your name  
Against the sky  
Just to let you know,  
you've caught my eye

"Mal, I have a question." Sam said softly as he took her in his arms and  
held her close, both of them moving closely together across the hardwood  
dance floor. Mallory rested her head against his chest and murmured.  
"What question is that, Sam?" She asked softly.  
"What are we?" He said softly. "I mean, I really like being here with  
you, but you've never really made it clear to me what I mean to you." He  
explained his question. Mallory thought quietly as they moved slowly to the  
tune.  
"Sam, I would like it very much if this became something real. I just  
don't want to rush through it. I'm trying to deal with my parents  
on-again-off-again relationship, and I just... I just need you to be  
patient for me. Can you do that?" She said softly. Sam nodded and kissed her  
forehead.  
"Yes. I can. It'll be well-worth the wait, I know." He whispered. "And in  
the meantime, I'm here if you need me." He assured her softly. Mallory smiled  
inwardly and snuggled into him.  
"Thank you, Sam." She murmured.

And if I had more than  
wealth could buy  
I'd sell it all and start again  
for just a chance with you  
Girl, I'd give my all  
to win your love

"Donna, when do you think we'll have our chance?" Josh asked softly.  
"Our chance?" Donna repeated as she looked into his eyes.  
"Our engagement party." Josh replied as he looked back. She smiled at him  
and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Well, if that was your way of asking me to marry you, I'd say not for a  
while yet." She replied. Josh laughed and dipped her a little. She laughed as  
he pulled her back and kissed her gently.  
"Mmm. You put garlic on your salmon didn't you?" Josh teased.  
"I did not. For your information, I had a nice lean steak." She retorted.  
"If it's lean, it's not worth my time." Josh replied with a smile. Then  
his smile softened as he looked into her eyes. "Donna, seriously though, I do  
see myself spending the rest of my life with you. Is it at all possible that  
you see something similar?" Donna looked back and then moved her arms from  
his shoulders to clasp around his neck.  
"Yes, Josh. I do." She replied softly. He smiled and kissed her gently,  
his hands finding a firm place in the small of her back.

And I would be rich  
And I would build all  
My world around you  
Just to show you  
How to take my breath away  
And you would find love, sweet lady  
Nobody else this side of heaven knows  
How you take my breath away

"Margaret, would you mind sparing a dance to an old man?" Leo asked as he  
offered his hand. Margaret laughed and took it, following him out on the  
dance floor. Jed looked at his wife and slipped his arms around her.  
"Shall we cut a rug, babe?" He said softly. She laughed and accepted his  
gentle kiss before being led out on to the dance floor. He held her close as  
they danced together. The people that filled the room watched fondly as the  
long-lived couple. They'd been together for nearly thirty-four years and just  
looking at them, one could see that the love was still vibrantly alive.  
"Do you know how much you mean to me, Jed?" Abbey said softly as she let  
him hold her close.  
"I hope it's somewhere as close to the amount that you mean to me. I love  
you so much, Abbey. I'm nothing without you." Jed replied as he gazed into  
her eyes. "Running the risk of being cliched, you complete me." He said  
softly. Abbey smiled at him with tears in her eyes.  
"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Bartlet." She whispered.  
"I thank God for that, Dr. Bartlet." He returned and kissed her gently.  
She parted from him to rest her head on his chest. He rested his head on hers  
and followed his gaze to the happy couple on the couch. Toby started laughing  
as KD made faces with the ravioli. She picked up a piece and smashed it  
against his nose. He laughed again and took the piece and put it in her  
mouth. She ate it and started to clean his nose with a napkin.  
"They're going to make it, aren't they, Jed?" She whispered.  
"I think they are. They remind me of us when we were starting out." He  
said softly. "Except we were lucking enough to start a little earlier." He  
added as he gave her a little spin. She chuckled and nodded, hugging him  
close and inhaling his presence.  
"I'm glad they found each other." She whispered.  
"I'm glad we found each other." He added.

If I could turn  
the day to night  
If I had faith  
to walk on water  
Maybe you would see,  
The reason I thank God for miracles  
Cause, baby when you walk into sight  
You turned an ordinary man  
like me into a king  
I would do anything to win your love

"You know, I'm a very good dancer." A voice whispered into CJ's ear.  
"I'm sure you are, Danny." She replied with a smirk, not looking at him.  
"I'm just telling you, cause it's not something you can really see by  
looking at me." Danny added as he faced her.  
"No, I wouldn't think so." She replied.  
"People shouldn't judge people by what they see." He said randomly. "May  
I have this dance?" He asked.  
"Took you long enough to ask." CJ teased.  
"Is that a yes or a no? Cause if it's a no, I can stand here and be  
really pesky and I know you don't like that, but I like-" He started.  
"Just take me out on the dance floor before I hit you, fish boy." CJ  
exclaimed and led Danny out on to the floor. He took her in his arms, and  
smiled because she was something of a head taller than he was.  
"You look very beautiful, CJ." He said softly as they danced together. CJ  
smiled and shook her head.  
"You've got a one-track mind." She said softly.  
"You're not going to tell me I look good too?" Danny said with a sad  
face. She laughed and fingered his ear gently as she pressed a little closer  
to him. He smiled at the gesture.  
"You look good too, Danny. I didn't want to encourage you though." She  
said playfully. Danny grinned and pulled her closer until their noses  
practically bumped against each other.  
"I don't need encouraging." He whispered before kissing her gently.

I think there's something  
here worth sayin'  
I don't want to scare you  
So let me make my wish  
and hope that you believe  
In simple love, like I do  
Say that it's true, baby  
Cause you've got me shakin'  
My breath has now been taken  
I've got to overcome this achin'  
To win your love

"God, Toby, look at all this." KD whispered as she leaned into his side,  
snuggling into him and kissing his neck.  
"We really are lucky, aren't we?" He whispered. "I love you so much,  
Katy." He whispered. She smiled and looked back into his eyes.  
"I love you too, Toby. I really am lucky, not just because of them but  
because I have you." She whispered to him before kissing his nose. "Hmmm.  
Alfredo." She murmured. He laughed and pulled her lips to his own.  
"You do have me, Katy. You always will, I promise you." He whispered to  
her when they pulled apart. She nuzzled his neck.  
"I'm gonna hold you to that." She whispered.  
"Just you wait. Soon it's going to be Kathryn Dylan Ziegler, right?" Toby  
asked playfully as he reached forward to stroke her cheek. She looked at him  
and smiled.  
"I thought it was going to be Tobias Brody." She teased. He smirked, a  
devious twinkle in his eye before pulling her lips to his again and pressing  
her close to his body.

And I would be rich  
And I would build all  
My world around you  
Just to show you  
How to take my breath away  
And you would find love, sweet lady  
Nobody else this side of heaven knows  
How you take my breath away

TBC... .


	11. Party Time 11

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except for KD Brody, David Beckwith and other random  
assorted characters. Basically, if you seen them on the show, they don't  
belong to me.  
NOTES: See previous parts, Thanks to Dallas and AJ for helping me out with  
some bits and pieces. :)  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: The day after KD gets back from Detroit, life goes back to normal .  
. . for a brief time only.

"Okay, everyone. Come on. Round it up." Jed Bartlet called out nearly a  
half an hour later. Everyone paid attention to the boss as he grabbed another  
glass of champagne and stood in front of the couple. Toby and KD did get up  
from the couch to dance a few times, but now as it became clear that  
something was happening, they were herded back to the all-mighty couch.  
"Now, here's the fun part. You two are facing a long and winding road  
together. It's a painful journey sometimes, as I know you've discovered time  
and again. Lord knows, both of you are strong individuals. Stubborn also, but  
strong too." Jed said with a grin.  
"Amen!" Someone shouted. Toby glared in that direction, seeing only Sam  
and Josh trying to hold straight faces. KD laughed and pulled his attention  
back to the President.  
"An onslaught of gifts are going to be hailed upon you tonight, Katy, but  
first, Abbey and I wanted to take this moment to address you both." The  
President continued.  
"We want you to know that we wish you the very best, and that you remind  
us of, well, us when we were young, so long ago." Abbey said as she leaned  
against her husband. "I see great things for you two, and Toby, I always  
liked you, but I love you now that I see how happy you make Katy. Katy, thank  
God you came along or he would have killed everyone in the White House." The  
First lady added to the uproarious laughter.  
"Am I ever going to get a break around here?" Toby whined.  
"Yeah, I can think of a volunteer." KD retorted before moving into him.  
Toby grinned like an idiot.  
"Okay. I can live with that." He said softly. Many people chuckled.  
"Okay, everyone pay attention to me and my wife. Come on folks." Jed  
exclaimed. "It's not like they're the guests of honor or anything." He added  
with a grin. More laughter.  
"Well, get on with it then, Joss. We can't wait forever, you know? We're  
going to be married by the time you finish your next sentence." KD exclaimed  
playfully.  
"I'm doing it, I'm doing it. But normally I have your boyfriend to write  
my speeches for me. It's hard to think for myself, you know?" Jed retorted.  
"Poor leader of the free world. Danny, that was off the record!" KD  
called. Danny laughed and raised his glass.  
"No guarantees." He joked. CJ slapped him playfully in the gut.  
"Mr. President, I'd say we're in trouble." Josh exclaimed.  
"Well, at least I didn't invent a secret plan to fight inflation." Jed  
retorted.  
"If you did, you'd have supported it at least." KD added. Josh blushed  
and looked at his feet.  
"But of course." Jed chorused.  
"Can we get back to your gift, Mr. President?" Josh pleaded.  
"Yes, I'm dying of curiosity." Toby admitted. "Especially since it's for  
me too, right?" He asked playfully.  
"Thirty four years ago, I married the most wonderful woman in the world.  
She still holds that title, but we've decided to ignore that for a few  
moments to hand you two the spotlight." Jed said, starting again. "Don't get  
used to it." He added as he stepped back to reveal Abbey walking forward with  
a small wrapped box. She put the box in Toby's lap, patted him on the  
shoulder and walked back to her husband.  
"Ooh, it's almost like it's my birthday." KD murmured. "Oh, wait, it is."  
She added as she helped Toby take the wrapping off.  
"Of course, Toby would be Mr. Meticulous." Sam muttered.  
"Come on, just rip it off!" Josh called. KD laughed and tore the paper  
down the middle, much to Toby's distress.  
"Hey." He said softly. KD laughed and pulled the box into her own lap.  
Toby slipped his arm around her and watched as she pulled the lid off of the  
box. She looked down and then up again at Joss and Abbey.  
"Guys..." She said slowly. "Is this..." She didn't have to finish.  
Toby peered at the old book in the box and gently took it out. It was an old,  
somewhat raggedy journal and opening up it, Toby could see several kinds of  
handwriting. Some was the President's, some Abbey's, Leo's and then there was  
KD's. It was almost as if they'd shared a memory of the lifetime.  
"This is the icing on the cake, babe." Joss said softly before the crowd  
parted to show a small writing desk sitting in view. Charlie and David stood  
to the side looking very tired, having just carried the desk into the room.  
KD saw it and gasped.  
"That's the..." She started.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present a desk that has been in my family at  
least one generation." Jed said loudly, getting everyone's attention focused  
on the Queen Anne writing desk. "And it is also the desk that our young  
Kathryn Dylan Brody did her homework on back in the old days." He explained  
as KD walked up to the desk and ran her hands over the top.  
"Probably worth a fortune." Josh muttered.  
"KD, Toby, this desk is yours now for whenever you want to pass it on to  
your children. In case you didn't know, that was a subtle hint." Jed added  
with a grin. Everyone laughed and the President got a grin from his wife.  
"I was wondering when the subtle hints were going to start." KD admitted  
as Toby joined her next to the desk. He saw the look in her eyes and knew  
that the desk meant a lot to her.  
"Now, Toby, I was met with a lot of angry people telling me that I should  
do what I'm about to do, but I know how you are and I thought that this would  
be a good thing for you, so handle this with care." Jed exclaimed as he  
handed Toby a long small box. Toby opened it up and smiled weakly at his boss.  
"Sir, this has got to be at least twenty-five years old." He said softly  
as KD peered into the box to see a dusty bottle of Bordeaux.  
"Twenty-seven." Jed corrected with a fond smile. Toby blinked and nodded,  
looking at the wine bottle and back.  
"Thank you, Mr. President." He said softly, his throat choking a little.  
"What good is wine if you can't drink it?" Josh called. Donna chuckled  
and playfully slapped him on the stomach.  
"Guys, in all seriousness, congratulations." Abbey said softly as she  
raised her glass again. Everyone raised their glasses towards the happy  
couple once more and clapped as Toby pressed his lips to his fiancée's. KD  
blinked back tears and just let Toby hold her.  
"Guys, this is too much, but thank you, thank you all." Toby started.  
"You're right, it is about time." He said with a smile before looking down  
into KD's eyes. Then he looked up again. "I think I can honestly say this is  
the happiest I've ever been in my life, standing here with the woman I love  
and my... well, my friends. I know I'm not the friendliest of guys, but I  
just want to say that I really appreciate all that you've ever done for me  
and for us." He finished softly, his eyes looking nervously to his feet.  
There was soft applause from those that loved him and knew him to shy with  
his feelings. KD kissed him gently on the cheek and nudged him with her nose.  
"Wow. I never thought I'd end up this way." KD started slowly. "It took a  
long time, a lot of switching around, a few personal disasters," She said,  
looking towards Danny and then back at the group. "But here I am. It feels  
good, standing in this room and seeing all of you, not just because I see all  
the presents on the table over there." She added with a smirk as everybody  
laughed. "Honestly, I'm glad to have you people, not only as my friends and  
co-workers, but also as my family. I'm so very happy to know all of you and I  
can see all the people making love eyes at their partners or falling asleep,  
so I'll just say thank you and let you go where you want." She finished.  
Everyone cheered jovially and clinked their glasses together. Toby and KD  
kissed again and moved for the tables as the night continued on into a  
playful and happy one. For one night, members of the West Wing enjoyed each  
other as a family.

The End...  
For now...  
Feedback? Comments? Pwease? Pwetty Pwease?

~D.C.  
Batman


End file.
